Grimms
by WRose
Summary: What changes when the Grimm has a teenage son and Harrison starts something new. This story has two side stories. *******Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**26\. July. 2019 **_

* * *

**Important: The Grimm timeline is canon. I will post it later. The Harry Potter world is a few years later: Harry went to Hogwarts in 2008 and not in 1991. The British wizarding world is backwards. **

**There**** will**** be T****WO OTHER PARTS TO THIS STORY:**

** One is in the ****Grimm category: "Surprising phone call" ( /s/13354474/1/Surprising-phone-call )**

**The other is in the HP category: "Where is Harry?" ( /****s/13356104/1/Where-is-Harry )**

**They can be read after (or before) this chapter. **

* * *

It is the 8th June 2011 and Harry Potter is on the Hogwarts Express to London.

The next days with the Dursleys are usual. He got a long list to work off. The Dursleys like to work him hard, especially the first days after Hogwarts. Gardening. Clothing washing. Cooking. The rooms. It was the usual until the 13th. Than his aunt does something mostly unusual. The Dursleys' house had a small dusty attic. It was full with some boxes and similar things. It was rarely opened. Petunia sometimes gets some things out of there. Harry rarely got to work there. Today Petunia sends him there to "dust the boxes". Harry dusts and coughs. He isn't looking for a moment and tips one of the smaller boxes over. Harry quickly puts the things back. There is one smaller box and lots of books. There is a small wooden box. It opened and the content fell out. There are different letter send to Petunia. After Harry has the letters back in the wooden box, he sees a small diary. Harry is about to put it back into the wooden box, when he reads the cover.

It is his mother's diary.

Harry freezes. Why was it in the box? Should he read it? Harry knows that he can't tell his aunt about it or she will take it away and perhaps destroy it or throw it away. Perhaps she forgot that she had it. How did she get it? Harry hides the thin diary inside his clothes, puts the wooden box into the other box, closes it and dusts the rest. Petunia lets him downstairs, when it is time to cook dinner. She let's him have a quick shower to get the dust off. That night Harry starts to read the diary. The magical world hasn't told him much about his mother. That little diary will change many things. A dairy which a pregnant Lily accidentally left with Petunia after a dispute between them.

Harry reads the diary the next few days. The Dursleys couldn't think of more work for some days so they left him stay inside his room and he had enough time to read. It was a new diary, when his mother lost it and Harry has read it through on the 16th June. He spends the next day thinking about it. It couldn't be, could it? Everybody told him that he looked like a Potter. Snape did that often. He thinks about writing about it to his friends but he can't tell them this. After the Dursleys are asleep he opens the diary at a page and reads it again with a flashlight. It's the page where his mother wrote that she slept with someone else. That he isn't a Potter. Than he has a different parent. That she slept with someone else in their honeymoon, after she found something out. Why did she do it? While she was pregnant she used a specific spell which showed that he couldn't be a Potter.

He wasn't a Potter. He had a different parent. He had a different parent. It hit Harry. He Had A Different Parent. Perhaps he still had a bodily-alive parent. Perhaps that man wanted him. He could live with him and not the Dursleys. He couldn't stay with Mr. Black. He still had a strange feeling about the man.

He will have to find him.

He doubts he will find the phone number of a young person in Kentucky in the phone book. Where is Kentucky? It sounds like that chicken place that Dudley sometimes likes so much.

Roughly 7.900 kilometres away a Grimm has to a problem to solve wiith "bears". Harry doesn't know that one day after he found the diary, his _male_ _parent's _Grimm powers became completely active.

The 13th June changed things for Harry. The 14th June 2011 changed things for a police detective. He brought a ring and was ready for a big change. He was ready for a change. Things changed. He is a Grimm.

The 15th June 2011 was a full moon. A full moon in Portland.

On the 18th June the Dursleys go out to eat at a restaurant. Harry stays in the house and gets a small portion (bread and an apple) but he is happy because he can use the phone. He searches in the phone book and even finds a Burkhardt in Wales. It is a man who doesn't know his mother but he gives him the hint to search inside a library and that Kentucky is in the States. What States? There was something which Harry learned about it in Elementary school. What was it again? In Portland Harry's great aunt bodily-dies.

The next days he has work to do for the Dursleys and some schoolwork. On the 21st he manages to go to the bigger library outside of Little Whinging. The woman there helps him a lot. She explains the Internet to him, finds the Highschool in Kentucky and says that he will need money to call a phone in America. Harry keeps thinking about the money problem. Two days later Harry sells a handful of Galleons. The man played him for the gold and the model. Harry is able to call the highschool in Kentucky. After a long explanation the man on the other end looks the pupil up. He tells Harry that Burkhardt spent 5 months at the school and than moved. He tells Harry the name of a school in Ohio.

It will take longer than one phone call.

The next day he works hard in the garden. Petunia lets him go outside again on the 25th June. He calls other highschools. It looks like they moved every few months. The next days he spends working and cooking for the Dursleys and going out to the library with the public phones until on the 30th June a woman tells him to buy a mobile phone. It will be easier for him if he can give them a number. She tells him to call back when he has a phone or when he can in 2 days. On the 1st July the Dursleys go out to an expensive restaurant. Harry uses the chance to buy a secondhand mobile phone. The seller is nice and sets him up with an active card and shows him how it works. They set the phone on mute. It is better if it doesn't ring with the Dursleys.

The next day he calls the teacher and give his number. The teacher made some calls and managed to get forward with some schools. She gives Harry the number of the highschool where Burkhardt was in his 9th year. She will give his phone number to Mr Smith who than will call Harry with new informations. (_I know that there isn't a plural form, but there should be)_

Two days later Harry gets a SMS and is called. Mr Smith found his male parent's last highschool and College* in Washington (state).

The next day Harry calls the College. The College, or rather the man on the phone did some digging and found the Police Academy where Burkhardt went after the college. Harry gets the number and name to the Police Academy. He is so close.

He calls the police school. After a nice "interrogation", the police captain at the school tells him that they will call him back in one week with the contact information of Burkhardt. The captain says: " It is our job to find persons. We are trained to do it. Burkhardt is most likely a police officer so it should be even easier."

The next days the police captain searches for Burkhardt, while Harry works more for the Dursleys than he spends time in the library. The time he spends there, he looks up America, the States and the American police.

On the 12th July the police captain phones Harry. The captain tells him that they found him and that he wants to talk to Harry and that he has Harry's number. Harry just has to wait. Then minutes later there is a call. A Detective phones a 13th years old teenager. A Grimm talks to a wizard.

They talk for hours. The Detective will have a big phone bill to pay. The next day is the 13th July. One month since Harry found the diary which he read a couple of times. The next days they spend talking when they can.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

On Saturday the 16th July Detective Burkhardt knocks on Captain Renards office door.

"Captain." Renard looks at him. The Detective closes the door.

"What can I do for you?", the captain asks.

" Funny, that you said that.", says Burkhardt, "I need to ask you for a favour."

Now. The captain is interested. What does the Grimm want. Perhaps he could use it later or does he want to investigate Mz. Schade. It hasn't been long since the "bee"; it could be a good or bad thing.

"What sort of favour?"

"A short vacation. I need some free days for a personal situation. And I need them quickly. If possible, starting the next Monday."

"How long?", the captain asks, while he pulls a paper out of his desk drawer.

" A week. I know it's shortly but it is important."

"I could give you free on 18.-22. July. For what do you need the time? Is something wrong with Mz. Silverston? Did something happen?"

"No. That's not it. She's fine. I would rather not talk about it. I have to find out if it is really true first. I have to do it myself. "

"Fine. But I need you back on Call the next Saturday."

"Of course. Thank you. "

**~XoXOXOXoX~**

On Monday the Grimm is on a plane to London at 17 o'clock. Before the flight there was a fight between the Detective and his girlfriend. She acted nicely and put on a smile but has questioned if the supposed son is real. She didn't like it and wasn't really happy about it.

* * *

*** The canon story doesn't show if he went to college/university. But it would fit and is a nice thing. So. I added it. **

**What do you think? Do you like it? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**27\. July. 2019 **_

* * *

**Review:**

**Fangtasia21:** I like the chicken thing too. Interesting name. A good story idea: Burkhardt is a True Blood vampire (Ric turned him, Eric's "brother" ) who got outed when either the vampires went on TV or when he as to heal/turn his captain.

**There were so many views in just one day. Smile. **

* * *

.

_Previously:_

_On Monday the Grimm is on a plane to London at 17 o'clock._

* * *

.

_**Now **_

The plane lands in London at 14 o'clock on 19.7.2011. The Grimm takes a taxi to his hotel. After he checks in and leaves his luggage in his room, he takes a different taxi to the police station which he told Harry to go to.

_**Earlier **_

Harry is exited. Today he is going to meet his bodily-alive parent. The last days they made plans. They talked a lot. Harry understood that the Detective wanted to do a DNA test. Harry wanted to know the result too. Mr. Burkhardt was very secure than the diary wasn't wrong because he and Harry are similar. They both are wizards. Harry thinks about that phone call. After lunch Harry quickly washes the dishes and talks to aunt Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia."

"What do you want?"

"You didn't really get a choice about me being with you, did you?"

"No. They didn't ask us. They left you on our doorstep."

"If you had a choice what would you have done?, Harry asks before she can start the usual.

She turns to him. " Why do you ask? It isn't like it will change something. "

"I could. There is someone who will take me. You won't see me again." Petunia Dursleys stops and looks a him.

"Why are you tellng me this?"

"I need you to sign a paper. I could go without it but it will be easier and faster with the papers. It will show that you won't see me again."

"What of your sort? They will simply bring you back."

Harry pauses. "They won't. They can't. He is a wizard too and he said that he has enough power to stop them."

Petunia thinks about it. "What would I have to sign?" Harry gets some papers which Detective Burkhardt faxed over. They didn't have Detective Burkhardt name on it.

Petunia signs it and tells Harry some nice things and Harry gets his things, leaves Hedwig out of the cage and leaves. He and Mr. Burkhardt agreed that he shouldn't pack more than a backpack and perhaps a small suitcase. With the things that Harry wants to take and the things that he couldn't take because it is too dangerous with the airport security, Harry just takes one old backpack. Mr. Burkhardt agreed to take him and search for a new home if he isn't his son. Perhaps he would keep him even if he isn't.

Harry takes public transport to London and than the police station. After he has arrived in London, Harry notices some strange things. Persons change. Their faces and hands change. Perhaps their complete bodies.

One changes into a bird and walks quickly away after she looked at him. An other one turns into a dog. It somehow looks violent. Harry is happy that he only sees the side of the head. The man talks to a group of persons who don't look nice. Harry can see that one of them has something painted on his hand. Fifteen minutes later he sees mouses and cats. What is going on? They can't do it in public. What about the secrecy? Others aren't reacting. Are they like a werewolf or a magical being? Harry walks faster and tries not to look at them.

Harry arrives at the police station at 13:55.

Harry goes into the police station. One of the Officers changes into a pig. A man and a woman, who are talking to a police officer about a robbery, change into something like a mouse or a rat. They squeal and duck behind the table. The Indian police officer they were talking to turns around and changes into a cow. Harry turns away and quickly walks away. After he rounds a corner, he walks to a desk and ask where he can find Detective Inspector Brown. The receptionist says that the Inspector isn't in the station but that he can wait inside his office until the Inspector is back. Harry sits down in the office. Ten minutes later a big man walks into the room.

"I'm Detective Inspector Brown. Are you Harry Potter?", DI Brown asks.

" Yes. Mister."

The Inspector sits down behind his desk. "I'm sorry that you had to wait but there was a commotion in the station." Than he changes into something canine-like with red eyes.

"Grimm.", the Inspector says and changes back, "That explains it."

Inspector Brown says: "So. The man, who I talked to, will take you outside of the country?"

"Yes or he will find me a new home. " The Inspector thinks that someone only has to call one of the Wesen-Royals for a new home. The Inspector doesn't like that and starts the paperwork to get rid of the teenager Grimm fast and get him out of the country. The new world will be more secure for the child before him. Harry looks away and than back; he isn't secure if he should ask about the change or not. His problem is solved, when the Inspector says: "We should start to fill out the paperwork. The faster, the better." They are talking and filling out paperwork for 35 minutes. The Detective Inspector phones and emails a friend for a passport. They will be able to get it today. He is planning it with the basis that Detective Burkhardt is Harry's male parent. He will have to talk the cop into taking the teenager to America.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

_**Police station**_

_ **14:45 clock **_

Detective Burkhardt walks through the police station to Detective Inspector Brown's office.

He knocks on the door and goes in. He closes the door. A teenager turns around in his seat. He has black hair and green eyes. He wears glasses. He looks around two years younger than he is. The Dursleys must have been worse than Burkhardt thought. The older Grimm is staring.

"Hello. I'm Detective Inspector Brown."

The Grimm says professionally: "Hello. I'm Detective Burkhardt. We talked on the phone. Thank you for doing this."

The DI nods and says: "Detective. This is Harry."

Harry shyly: "Hi."

Detective Burkhardt: "Hi."

After the two talk for a few minutes, the DI gets them back on track. When they talk about the DNA test, the DI says that it would take too long.

"I'm free till Friday. Can't the technicians squeeze the test in between something?"

"I would be better if Harry leaves the country faster. You could say that he is our son and take him to the States and do the test there. If he isn't your biological son, you can search for a home there for him. That would be more secure."

"Why don't we do the test now?", the older Grimm asks suspiciously.

The DI thinks that there is a easier way and woges.

Detective: "Blutbad."

DI: "Grimm."

"What are you going to do about that?", the DI asks aggressively.

"Nothing. I'm different. I'm not the typical Grimm. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"Not for me. But for others. There was a commotion in the station earlier. Persons will talk. You are a cop and should know how fast that goes. If it won't be the reapers, it will be someone else. And. The chance that he isn't your son is small. He is a Grimm too."

Harry is between them. "What is going on? What are you taking about?"

The American detective looks at him. "You at a Grimm. I'm one too. The Detective Inspector is a Blutbad. A wolf. Did you see him change?" " So. They are like magical beings? Like unicorns and goblins? "

"Something like that but different. And not magical. We are Grimms. We can see them. And it means that it is highly likely that you are my son. And even if you aren't, you will need an older Grimm."

Harry thinks about it and smiles. It does sound nice.

"Exactly.", the British DI says, " If the DNA test shows that he isn't you male parent, it would get complicated and a longer process to get you outside the country. I started to fill out the paperwork in a way that it won't leave a trail to Detective Burkhardt. I have a friend who will get the needed papers and a passport for Harry. It would perhaps be better if I call and have the papers delivered to the station. One Grimm will be big news. Two Grimms together are even bigger news. You should stay in this office and, when the papers are done, get fast out of the country."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't. But I am helping you. I am a police officer. You are a Grimm and a cop. You didn't act like a Grimm. Can I trust you?"

They talked more, filled out things and waited. Two hours later there is a knock on the office door. The DI gets up and goes out. When he comes back, he has a package with him. Harry's passport and some papers. Ten minutes later the two Grimms leave the police station.

They take a taxi to the hotel. Two blocks before the hotel they get out of the taxi and walk the rest of the way. They walk next to a clothing shop and the older Grimm stops. He drags Harry in the shop. They buy some cheap clothes and a good backpack.

In the hotel room Detective Burkhardt books a flight for Harry and himself, while Harry is in the shower and enjoys the warm water. The older Grimm takes a quick shower too. They change into new clothes and take a taxi to the airport. The detective wants to leave the country. He doesn't like what the DI told him. That there was a tip about abuse and an investigation that simply stopped. Someone did something there. Less than two days after the Dursleys were publicly arrested the investigations just stopped. No reason why. It was like everyone just stopped in the middle of writing a sentence.

At the airport Harry is looking around with big eyes. Mundane: 1 Diagon-Ally, Hogwarts: 0.

"We can't look around. I'm sorry. I got the last flight for today and I don't want to risk that it takes off without us." Harry nods.

"I didn't get a direct flight to Portland but one to New York."

The papers that they got from the DI help a lot. They get through fast and easy.

Their flight takes off with them at 20:15 clock.

* * *

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**29\. July. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

_Previously:_

_Their flight takes off with them at 20:15 clock._

* * *

.

_**Plane, somewhere over the Atlantic **_

Sitting in the plane, Harry thinks about one of their phonecalls.

_[ "There's something I wanted to ask you. __Did you ever see something strange? Persons __ who are different? Something__ that can't really be explained if you don't know what is going on?" _

_Harry: "Do you mean that "_

_Burkhardt: : "It is better if we don't talk about it on the phone. But it's nice that you are one too. It as a big surprise when my aunt told me what we are." _

_Harry: "You didn't know what you are too?" _

_"No." ] _

Was he talking about Grimms or wizards? Is a Grimm what American Magicals call themselves? What is this Grimm thing? Something like talking to snakes? An ability that some wizards have?

**. **

**_New York airport, _****_19.7.2011_**

**_21 o'clock_**

The plane lands in New York. It is interesting how the time shift works. They started in London on 19.7.2011 at 20:15, flew 8 hours and land in New York 19.7.2011 at 23 o'clock.

They leave the airport and take a shuttle to the city. They want to go to their hotel. Detective Burkhardt booked a room online after he booked the flight. They decide to walk the few blocks to the hotel. It is New York at Midnight but the detective is a trained detective and a Grimm. And he has a small knife with him.

When they are two blocks close to the hotel, the detective gives Harry a sign and they turn around a corner to an alley.

The next moment the older Grimm picks up a long piece of pipe, turns around, hits something a few times and throws a man into the wall. With his small knife to the throat of the man. The man couldn't even really draw a weapon. Harry didn't know that there was a man.

"Why are you pursuing us? Who are you?", the older Grimm asks.

The man wants to hold the hitten places but he says: " What are you talking about? I was just walking on the street."

"I'm not stupid. You have been pursuing us since the airport. The airport. In the shuttle. The streets. What do you want?", the detective asks, while Harry picks something up.

" I'm working at the airport. I was doing my job as an officer. "

"What job? For whom?"

"MACUSA.", the man shouts. This man is scaring him. He took him down in seconds and he is a trained officer. He shouldn't have been able to see him. What was going on?

" Mcusa? What is that?"

"It is the Congress of the States."

"The Goverment? What Congress?"

"Is it like the Ministry of Magic?", Harry asks. The man turns to the teenager. Detective Burkhardt still keeps looking at the man but has attention on Harry too.

"Yes. It is the American version of it. MACUSA. **Ma**gical **C**ongress of the **U**nited **S**tates of **A**merica."

"Magical?"

"Yes. He is a wizard. I have his wand.", Harry says, showing the wand in his hand

" The Ministry of Magic?" "The government in Britain. I met the Minister last year."

The detective wants to ask questions but he can't do that next to the man.

"Why did you pursue us for the MACUSA?", asks the cop.

" It's my job. When you landed at the airport, our sensors picked up a magical person. Strong and strange. You didn't check in with us. My job was to see if you would check in directly at the MACUSA today or tomorrow or if you are illegal. I'm a customs officer."

"How do I know that you aren't lying? Harry. Do you know something about it?"

"No. I didn't know that we had to check in or about MACUSA."

The man scoffs: "British? Hogwarts?"

Harry: "Yes."

"I'm not surprised. The school is shit."

" Hey. It's the best magical school."

"Is that what they tell you? It's a lie. It doesn't teach a lot of things that others do. Perhaps inside Europe one could say that it is a good school. It has one, two good subjects but its shit and backwards. The British magical and many old world countries are backwards with their blood purity, sexism and lack of technology. The British are even worse. They still wear robes. They think that No-Majs still live in the Middle Ages and don't have technology. Are they still using candles? We have electricity in magical homes. We teach our children magical and No-Maj subjects. Do your British wizards even know what electricity is? Or a plane? Cameras? TV? Rackets to the moon? The British separate themselves and are stuck somewhere in the 1800s. Most British wizards who want to work in America learn fast that they aren't qualified for the jobs they want to do."

Harry is shocked.

"How about we go to the MACUSA. You can ask the persons there. They will tell you the complete story. Get papers for tourism or a permanent stay."

The detective nods and asks: "Where is MACUSA? "

"Broadway. Woolworth Building. I will show you."

The American wizard is afraid of the No-Maj. He is dangerous.

The arrive at the Woolworth Building. One part mundane and one part magical.

The customs officer shows the dangerous man and the teenager the 'hidden ' door, or rather how to work the visible door to get into the magical part of the building. They walk through the building. The detective tenses, getting more evidence that something is definitely wrong. He hasn't read something in the books that explained this big change with the building. He hasn't read them much. They could be trapped inside a magical building. He shouldn't have been this blind but his instincts and his thoughts said that the wizard officer was just doing his job and they weren't in danger. He will give it a try and look out. If they become a threat, he will deal with it then. He will stay alert. The Grimms notice a big clock. Detective Burkhardt thinks that he isn't dealing with Blutbaden or a Grimm thing. He decides not to mention the Grimm things to _this Magicals._ Perhaps it is something different. He is going to ask Monroe about this when they are back in Portland. While they walk, Harry keeps asking questions.

"What are you doing in the headquarter? It's late.", someone asks.

The magical officer turns around surprised. He didn't sense him there. Harry and the detective aren't surprised and only look at him.

He is wearing cloth trousers in Jeans style, a simply dress shirt, a thin jacket and a leather coat. The clothes are normal looking. The coat is different; it somehow looks like an armour. He looks around 30-40 years old and has black hair.

" Special Agent Bluestone!", the customs officer shouts, "There are unregistered and flew into the country today. I am bringing them to the customs and registration office."

"That won't be necessary. I will take them personally. You can go back to the airport."

"Of course. Special Agent Bluestone."

Detective Burkhardt thinks that the customs officer wanted to act like a soldier. A child acting like a soldier. Harry gives the officer's wand back. Special Agent Bluestone notices the exchange. Detective Burkhardt knows that Special Agent Bluestone is more dangerous than the officer; the Special Agent knows that the man is dangerous, very dangerous and that the teenager isn't a weakling. It is a small reason why he chose to do it personally.

"Hello. I'm Special Agent Bluestone."

"Hello. I'm Detective Burkhardt and this is my son Harry." The older Grimm puts a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hi."

Detective: "It is late. We could do it on a different day."

Agent: "We could. But you won't have to wait and I think it would be better if I help you. The British Magicals are difficult to deal with. If you want to change your son's school or country, it could become very difficult, depending how much interest they have in him. Or how much they hate you and want to make problems for you. And. If he is who I think he is, we should work quickly. You won't be attacked from the Americans or inside the building. Let me explain some things and find out the situation you are in. You can go after it. We usually only take identification and a wand permit for tourists. Others and permanent stay have the same with more paperwork. Children involve _mooooore_ paperwork."

The detective nods.

They walk. They get to a office where the agent asks for different papers. They then go to the agent's office.

Detective: "Nice office."

"I like it too."

Detective: "What is your area as a Special Agent? What do you do?"

"I'm Special Agent in Charge of a special task force. We work directly for the President. The 'Special' in Special Agent means that I do special works too. In addition, I work in different departments. I am sort of a bit outside the typical structure. I work in the office and in the field."

They sit down.

Detective: "Who did you mean with ' if he is who you think he is'?"

Bluestone looks at the teenager: "Harry Potter. Am I correct?" The teenager pulls his mouth down and says: "Yes. Do the Americans knew who I am?"

"You don't like the attention?" Harry shakes his head. Agent: "The American magical know about you but they aren't cazy about it like the British. Most would say something like ' There was something that happened. And. We don't have the blood purity nonsense."

The detective thinks about asking questions or acting like he knows the things but he needs information. He asks: "What are you talking about?"

"No-Maj?"

"I don't know what that means." Harry shakes his head.

"It's how we call persons without magic in the States. No-Maj. No magic."

"What if I am? What is considered a magical? Someone who is different, someone who has something on their tongue or someone who can move things."

"There's nothing wrong with being a No-Maj. Or something else. I want to know how much to explain."

The detective looks at Harry and says: "Start at the beginning. Both of you."

Agent: "Magicals are female witches and male wizards. They are like others. They look like No-Majs. You won't find a difference there. There are like No-Majs who have magic. Most magical have to use a wand or something to do magic. There are magical animals like cats or owls."

"Your owl?" "Yes.", Harry answers.

Agent: " Then there are other races like the Veelas or Pukwudgie. The other races look differently. Half a metre tall. Green skin. Some look differently. Some look very close. Some have their own version of magic. Some don't have magic. Than there are mixes e.g. a Veela and a wizard. I guess that there are other persons who are special in some way but are called No-Majs. If someone isn't a witch or wizard, isn't one of the different races which are in hiding or isn't a last generation witch/ wizard, they are considered No-Majs for the MACUSA. If you are American, spend the time when you where 10 to 12 years old on the American continent, didn't get an invitation or visit and didn't know about the magical world, than you are a No-Maj to 99,5%."

"Under that conditions I'm a No-Maj."

Agent: "That's a good thing in the USA. I will explain later when we have time but we should start with the paperwork and have it finished before the old ass thinks about searching for Harry outside of Britain and in the States."

Detective: "What are you talking about?"

"First. Does someone outside of you two know that Harry left Britain? Friends, school, Dumbeldore, neighbours, goblins, No-Majs or last generation persons? Sorry, you would know them as muggles and squibs."

Harry: "No."

"Some papers, letters left behind in Britain?"

Harry: "No. Only the woman in the muggle, I mean No-Maj library. She knows that I searched for him. I showed the woman part of the diary."

" Do others know about the woman? " "I don't think so."

The Portland PD Detective knows what the agent wants and needs to know and takes over: "Harry. Do the Dursleys know which library you went to?"

Harry: "No. I was outside of Little Whinging."

"Did someone go after you? Someone you know or don't know?" Harry: "No."

"One Detective Inspector knows about us but he didn't react to Harry's name. Did you tell the Dursleys my name or something about me?" "No."

"Did you hint to your friends something?" Harry shakes his head and says: "I wanted to be secure about it first. I didn't even tell them about the diary."

Agent: "That is good. When did you leave the place your were supposed to be and when will persons miss you?"

Harry: "Today after lunch I left the Dursleys but they won't miss me."

Agent: "And the Dursleys are?"

Detective: "His aunt, the partner and their son." The agent asks the detective: "mistreatment?" Detective: "Yes."

Agent: "Typical. The Dursleys won't miss you but others could. When would others start to think ' Where is Harry '?"

Harry: "I don't know. Perhaps tomorrow or the day after that if Dudley didn't start to talk about it tonight."

Detective: " I would guess tomorrow after lunch. The latest date would be at the end of the month. The last time Harry was back with the Dursleys after 2 days but that time there had been police cars at the Dursleys' house and the one Dursley had been in prison."

Agent: "We will sort the paperwork tonight. When you said that he is your son, did you mean biologically."

The two Grimms look at each other. The Detective answers: "The diary is from his mother. She wrote that he's my son. I remember sleeping with Lily. We didn't get the chance to make a DNA test but I'm quite secure that he is my son. Even if he isn't, I want him." Harry has a big smile on his face.

"Let's do the test now. If he's your biological son, Dumbeldore can fuck himself."

"Hey. Dumbeldore is a great man.", says Harry.

Bluestone says: " Dumbeldore is the reason if you get dragged to Britain and him bodily-killed or oblivated. He is the reason that you were in an environment where you were mistreated. He didn't do that the first time. There were others. Dumbeldore is a bodily-murderer."

Harry: " **He isn't. **"

Bluestone: **" HE IS. He bodily-killed my parents! I have evidence. " **

Harry is shocked but there is doubt. What the Blutbad DI said, what Mr. Burkhardt puzzled together.

The detective says: "What evidence? What happened?"

"One moment." The agent pushes a button and asks for a DNA test potion to be brought to his office. Than he says: "I'm different. A wizard that is a lot stronger than an average or even a strong wizards. It is a Bluestone thing. When I was a child, Dumbeldore came to my parents because he wanted to teach me. The Bluestone taught their children themselves _and_ send them to the American schools. Than a foreign wizard comes to my parents and asks them to trust them with their child. Let a stranger take their child away and train him or do what he wants to. To _trust _him because he thinks that is the best. Even if he would have been someone else my parents wouldn't have done it. My mother was like me, Dumbeldore wasn't. The Bluestones knew how to teach our powers.

That was in 1980. Dumbeldore was on the watchlist of MACUSA for his connections with Grindelwald, something Nazi and other things.

My parents said ' No' and since the States knew things that Dumbeldore could hide in Europe, they threatened him to not come back or try one of his tricks. The next day I got sick. One of our neighbours where Magicals and friends. They had two children. A little girl who was sick too and a son who was around my age. They didn't want to get their son sick too. So they exchanged us. I was with our friends and their son was with my parents. In the night Dumbeldore burned our house down together with my parents and our friends' son. He couldn't control the power so he eliminated it. Our friends were awake but kept the lights out. They saw him. They saw him cast the spells. I have a copy of their memories. The newspapers published that three corpses were found. Dumbeldore thought or still thinks that the Bluestones are bodily-dead. The Aurors and others protected me after that. Dumbeldore didn't come back to the USA after that. If he would, he would be arrested.

I know I must be difficult for you. Harry. But it is the truth."

Harry is shaking and white. He says: "I know. I don't think that you lied but I need time to "

"I know. When you are ready, we can talk more if you want to.", the Agent says, " It is one reason why I'm not head of a department and can practically do what I want. My name isn't on some lists."

The older Grimm asks: "What danger are we in?"

Agent: " High to low. I will protect you. And I think that you can be dangerous yourself. "

The agent and the detective look at each other and understand it.

They start to fill out paperwork.

Eight minutes later there's a knocking on the office door. It is the DNA test potion.

Special Agent Bluestone sets the potion and other things out. They start the test.

After ten minutes the agent pours the potion on a piece of paper.

* * *

**Did you like it? **


	4. Chapter 4

_**31\. July. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

**There are so many great reviews. ****Little Smile**

* * *

_Previously:_

_It is the DNA test potion. _

_•_

_After ten minutes the agent pours the potion on a piece of paper. _

* * *

.

The paper soaks up the potion. The soaked area turns violent. Agent Bluestone relaxes and grins. He is about to open his mouth to say something, when the paper changes. One side of the violet area changes and turns into black; than it turns back to violet. After that black stripes appear. Above the stripes a brownish muster appears. The paper stops changing.

They wait for another minute. It didn't change again. The soaked area is now split. One side of it is violet. The other half of it is violet and black striped with a brownish shape on it.

Detective Burkhardt asks: "Is that now good or bad? The second part isn't good, is it?"

"It is good news. Mostly.", the agent says, " The violet colour means that he is your biological son which is good news. The black stripes mean that there is a spell. The brown shape shows which area the spell belongs too. The spell sort of hides that he is your son, or rather hides him as someone else's son. I'm guessing but the spell most likely changed your appearance and perhaps some abilities like shape shifting or others. On a No-Maj DNA test it would change the results. It could show that he is your son in one test but not in another. It could be that the DNA test doesn't show a result like with two samples mixed together. It is a spell that can be removed. I will only need time to get the right ingredients and brew the potion. Around one week. And pain while it happens." He looks at Harry and adds: "If you want to. You don't have to decide it now. It is your decision."

Both Grimms ask about the spell.

Detective: "So what? They can do that? They stole my son?"

"Someone perhaps did. I have to call someone. Now that I have more pieces of the picture, I know what to do.", the wizard says and grins, " It will be fun to shit Dumbeldore. "

The detective narrows his eyes and says: "This isn't about you doing something to your enemy; it is about Harry. I won't let you endanger my son for your own things."

" I apologise. I wouldn't endanger him or someone else. It was a misunderstanding. I do my work like a professional. I only enjoy what I would do anyway. The thing that changes with Dumbeldore is that I will be more alert and have more backup plans. "

The Grimm detective looks at the magical closely and than nods.

"Than I have someone to call." The agent takes a mobile phone out of his pocket.

"Electricity doesn't work around magic.", Harry says.

" The British are backwards. Europe too. Magic and technology mix with the right components. American Magicals don't live like in the 1800s. We try to blend in with No-Majs and live with them even while we have Wizarding areas. Even if we wouldn't have it, the Japanese Magicals would have invented it. Especially after the atomic bomb. In addition, many higher quality No-Maj technology works fine with magic without a change. It's ringing. • 'Hi S_andra. I'm sorry that I woke you up but it's important.' "_

He keeps talking on the phone.

Bluestone put his phone down and says: " Let's fill out more paperwork. The president is on the way and tonight Harry will become an American wizard. After that Dumbeldore won't have any political or 'law' power. We will hide his presence in America too. The building is specially warded. He won't find him with magic inside MACUSA HQ. We will look if you have any other spells on you or your belongings. The paperwork will be hidden between other paperwork."

The agent turns to Harry and asks: "Harry. Did you think about your last name? Do you want to change it?"

Harry is nervous."I don't know. I would like it but can I use Burkhardt?", Harry says and looks at the older Grimm. "Of course. Harry. I would like that. I actually wanted to ask you to change your last name."

Harry smiles and answers: " I would change it to Burkhardt. "

Agent: "Good. That way there won't be a Potter on the paperwork. What about your first name? Want to keep it, change it? You can choose what you want now."

Harry: "I don't know. I wanted persons to like me. Me. Not Harry Potter. Just Harry."

Detective: " Harry you don't have to change your name if you like it. It's a surprise that she choose that name. When we were together, she asked me for a name. I said that I would like Harrison. I guess that she planned to get pregnant. "

Harry: "She wrote it in the diary. She wrote that she wanted the name Harrison but Mr. Potter didn't want it. It would sound like I would be Harry's son and not his."

Detective: "So. She wanted Harrison." The detective smiles. Harry: "I could change it. Both of you wanted it. I like the name. It would be a new start. And persons could still call me Harry. Harry is a short form of Harrison, isn't it?" Detective: " I would like it. But. Harry. Do you really want it? You? Not me but you?" Harry says: " Yes."

Detective: "So. Harrison Burkhardt?"

Harry/Harrison: "It sounds good."

Agent: "Only Harrison Burkhardt? No middle name or keep the middle name? Or should I leave it open? You can decide that later. You add a middle name when you want to. How about we talk about it later? Some of the test we will do tonight, or rather today and in the future, will most likely show you some surprise secrets and perhaps some magical last names that you perhaps want to add or not add."

They talk about other things and do a "ton" of paperwork.

After around one hour there's a knocking on the door. The agent stands up and lets a woman to them. The wards are reactivated.

The woman looks at a clock and asks: "So. Why did you tell me to come at one o'clock in the night?"

"Hi. Thank you for coming Sandra. This is No-Maj Portland Detective Burkhardt and his son. Harrison wants to become American. He was Harry Potter.", Robert Bluestone says.

The woman looks between them and makes a face. She turns to the Grimms and says: " Hello. I'm Sandra Smith and the President of the USA. The magical USA. Not the No-Magical USA. "

Than she turns to the agent and asks: "What is going on?" He knows what she wants. He tells Mz. Smith what he found out until now. After that she talks with the Grimms, while Special Agent Bluestone makes some calls. Part of his task force, employees, contacts in Europe, Healers.

After that the agent, Grimms and the President talk, make plans and do paperwork. She assures them that MACUSA is behind them against Dumbeldore and others.

Harry and his belongings get checked. Spells removed and objects destroyed or brought back to Europe. Bluestone's contacts give information. Most paperwork is done. Harry, or rather Harrison is now secure in America.

The Grimms, Special Agent Bluestone and President Smith go to Bluestone's office, sit done and discuss what they found out and other things.

They talk about the spells on Harry's belongings. Locator spells. Spells to make him act specifically or do something specific e.g. to act like Mr. Potter, reckless, to want to be like a Potter. Spells to keep the items. Spells to make him play the games. Spells to not really read some pages in the book he brought with him to America. A spell to not say exactly what the Dursleys do to him. There is a locator spells on his glasses. There has been one on his body. He will get new glasses in the morning.

There had been spells on his body. Spells to keep some persons away. To make him trust some persons. To "make" him dumber or act dumber. To make him stand out. To make him think that he doesn't like sexual actions at the moment.

There is still the "spell" that makes him look like Mr. Potter.

There are still spells on his magic. Part of his magic is bound. Perhaps some of his abilities are bound too. The spell will be removed later too.

There is something "something" with his scar.

The blood ward were using his magic until they partly destroyed itself.

There had been a spell on his wand to monitor which spell is used.

They will ask the goblins about the money thing.

They learn that Mr. Potter brought Lily with an old Hogwarts law that Dumbeldore revived. Dumbeldore sold 1. Generation Magicals. Harry shouts: "He brought my mother." Detective Burkhardt talks about his night with Lily and what she said. It adds up.

They learn about American magic schools. Harrison will be homeschooled first and than go to the American magical school.

They have a small break. They eat something and Harrison has to sleep for 30 minutes. He has been awake for around 20 hours. Before Harrison goes to sleep, he says that he doesn't want his middle name to be Mr. Potters first name.

Harrison is asleep.

Detective Burkhardt and the President drinks coffee. Strong coffee. The two and the agent talk. Mz. Smith has the idea to use Lily Potter's first last name as a middle name which Harry later won't want.

Harry wakes up. Harrison ask if he can have a flower name as a middle name. The two Grimms agree on and like 'Lotus'. The magical take care of the No-Maj paperwork. There is a lot of paperwork with a name on it: Harrison Lotus Burkhardt. They agree that, if Harrison wants to, they can add another middle name or another last name later.

It's morning. The sun is up. It is 20.7.2011.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5\. August. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

**The story "Surprising phone call" is posted. [Grimm, ( ****s/13354474/1/Surprising-phone-call )]. ****It belongs to this story and shows Detective Burkhardt's side of the first chapter. **

**The story "Where is Harry?" is posted. [HP, ( **** s/13356104/1/Where-is-Harry )]. It shows the British side to some chapters. **

**.**

**Reviews: **

**1) I sometimes use a translator for your review(s). Do you need one for the story? **

**2) One reader asked 'What season Grimm is in'. I don't want to write it directly. It is between the lines (or in the lines). The season and chapter is shown in the first chapter. ****There are dates in the story which answer which season it is in. The dates even say around which episodes it is. This chapter shows which episode. **

**Does someone know around/ after which episode it is? Write a review with your guess/idea. ****If you still want a "direct when", I will post a " when" with the canon Grimm timeline when they are back in Portland.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_There is a lot of paperwork with a name on it: **Harrison** **Lotus** **Burkhardt.** They agree that, if Harrison wants to, they can add another middle name or another last name later._

_It's morning. The sun is up. It is 20.7.2011._

* * *

.

**London **

**20.7.2011 **

DI Brown is driving on a street. There is an accident. He bodily-dies. His car burns and the papers with Harry Potter's and detective Burkhardt's names on them burn.

.

**Portland**

**One** **day ago **

Sean Renard is nervous. The Grimm wanted this free time after he recognised Mz. Schade. Is it something else or is he doing something because of it? His detective didn't tell him what he had to do.

"Captain.", Sergeant Wu says and sets down some files. He is on his way out of the office when the captain says: " Sergeant."

"Captain. Do you need something?"

Renard asks: "Do you know if Detective Burkhardt has any problems or why he needed free time?"

Wu answers: "No. But it isn't in Portland. If it would be, he wouldn't have needed a new suitcase. The sort that you can keep with you on an airplane."

Wu exists the office and closes the door.

Renard asks for airport data and gets it after an hour. The information shows that the Grimm left the country. He is in London. A country with Wesen-Royals. How stupid is he? Is he going to the Queen? No. He shouldn't have a reason too. He can't help him now. If he took the key with him and they get him, then the key is lost for the moment.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

.

**New York **

**20.7.2011 **

The paperwork is done. Harrison is secure in America. Both Grimms relax after Dumbeldore and Co. can't use legal ways to get "Harry" back to England and Hogwarts. The President leaves them, to do work and to look out for the British Magicals. Agent Bluestone leaves too after he tells them not to leave the room. It would be better if employees and others didn't see them. That way nobody could tell Dumbeldore something about seeing someone. He has to meet his task force. The agent said that he will be back in half an hour to an hour. The detective and his son have time to talk. They talk about "wand" magic, Hogwarts, his friends and other things. They talk about the detective's work, his girlfriend, Portland and the No-Maj world. They make plans for the future. The detective tells Harry that he wants him, that the magic doesn't change that, that he is a good person and that he is looking forward to them doing things. Harrison is happy. His male parent wants him and doesn't hate his magic. Before Harrison could asks about Grimms, the agent is back. Bluestone says that it will take some time for new information to get to them and that they should sleep. The Grimms are tired but the detective doesn't trust the situation.

The agent says: "It looks like Dumbeldore hasn't realised that Harrison isn't in England. You still should stay inside of warded places in the moment. You could stay inside this building. There is a small room behind the bathroom with a bed. Or you could stay inside my house. The problem would be to get you out of the building and later back in the building without someone seeing you. I know that you don't trust us but you need to sleep. Is there a way that I can make you more secure?"

"I would like to be back in Portland and I want my gun back.", says the detective.

" Later today or tomorrow. It would be better if you wouldn't be tired when you move. I have to tell you other things about Magical America and I would like to do it while you can actually focus.", says the agent, "I can do something about a gun." He walks to his desk and takes out a handgun. Agent: "It is a normal non magical gun. I use them too. The room behind my bathroom is special. You can magically lock it and it only opens for the persons inside it and me."

The Grimm thinks.

It doesn't look like they are lying. It does look like they were and are doing their jobs. His instincts say that they are on his side. Their side. But he still feels like he should stay alert. He is tired. He slept when he flew to London. He is secure that they are not like the persons that he can see. That they aren't like Mz. Schade. He partly trusts Agent Bluestone. He will have to stay alert but he thinks that he can trust him for a short sleep.

The detective says: " A short sleep would be good but just a short sleep." The agent nods and shows them the room and the lock mechanism.

Both Grimms sleep.

Agent Bluestone talks with his task force. He talks about the detective and Harrison. They make plans.

President Smith drinks tea. The next days could be stressful. She has different plans for the British Magicals.

Later the task force and the Mz. Smith meet and make plans.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

Detective Burkhardt wakes up around 11 o'clock. Harrison wakes up shortly after that. The detective phones Agent Bluestone. They go to Bluestone's office. A part of the wall moves. There is a room. It is the main office of the task force.

The Grimms, the task force and the President sit down in the task force office.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Portland **

**Today**

**20.7.2011 **

Captain Sean Renard is nervous. He hadn't found out anything new about "his" missing Grimm. He gets the data for London's direct flights to Portland. His detective's name isn't on them. It has only been a day but he's nervous. Sergeant Wu knocks on the office door and brings some papers.

"Sergeant Wu.", says Renard.

"Captain.", says the sergeant.

" Do you know where Detective Burkhardt is?", asks Renard. "No.", says Wu, " Why do you want to know? You are _really interested?_ It is his free time."

"Yes.", says Renard, " I just have this bad feeling." Wu looks at him and asks: "You think that he could be in danger?". Renard asks: "I don't know. Did he want or do something before Saturday? Or Monday?"

Wu says: "He wanted to know where to buy a suitcase which gets him through the airport faster. Oh. He wanted to have a British phone number. A Detective Inspector."

"British. Could you perhaps search the phone number for me?"

"I can. But if Burkhardt is angry about _this not spying_, you will have to take it.", says Wu. Wu leaves the office.

The captain has the phone number in 30 minutes. A Detective Inspector Brown. London police.

He calls. It rings but nobody picks up.

He tries it again after 10 minutes. It rings and rings. A man picks it up.

•

_Renard: " Hello. This is the Portland Police Department. Are you Detective Inspector Brown?"_

_Police officer: "Hello. No. DI Brown had an accident today morning. What do you want?"_

_Renard: "I wanted to talk to him personally. Do you know when he will be back in his office?"_

_Police officer: "Officer. DI Brown is bodily-dead. A drunk driver crashed into his car which exploded."_

_Renard: "I understand."_

_Police officer: "Can I do something for you?"_

_Renard: "No. I only had a question." _

•

Renard sets the phone down. The DI is bodily-dead. Was it an accident? Did his detective get the chance to talk to the DI before it happened? What is going on? Perhaps an old case? That could be an option.

He will have to wait.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**New York**

**MACUSA HQ**

**President's Task Force's Main Office**

**20.7.2011 **

**Around noon **

The Grimms, the task force and the President are sitting in the task force office. They decide to eat lunch while they talk. They have sandwiches and pancakes. They drink drink cola. Mz. Smith and the task force inform them about the plans.

Bluestone: "Let's start with Portland. I think that's important to you. I booked a flight for tomorrow morning. It is a different airport. So. We will have to drive there but you should be in Portland before noon. British Magicals don't know No-Maj technology. Or technology in general. A flight will give extra protection. But I don't think it will be needed. There are spells. They wouldn't be able to use magic and spells to find him. Most spells. It does nothing else. A different spell would stop owls and owl post."

"What about my owl?", Harrison asks.

Female task force member: " You left the owl to fly in England? " Harrison: "Yes."

Female task force member: "And it is you personal owl?" Harrison: "Yes. She is. She wanted to fly to America."

Female task force member: "If she is _your_ personal owl and there aren't specific spells on the owl, she should find you. We have to search the owl for spells when she arrives. If she isn't in Portland in three weeks, we could send someone to England or look around NY. She should still feel you in this building or felt you in NY." Harrison nods.

President: "Perhaps we should start with basics. There is no pressure and we now have time."

They tell the two Grimms about Magic, spells, American Magicals, magical America, laws, Magic schools, Britain, Dumbeldore, magical animals, the magical area in Washington State and some other things.

Bluestone: "We thought that you would stay inside the building until it's late. Around midnight we would leave the building to my house. It is actually better warded than this building. We sleep and drive to the airport in the morning. With the Anti-Locator spell Harrison could move around. I am going to be Harrison personal security. Most of the time. It will be a task force member. I trust them."

They talk about details.

They decide to ward the detective's house. The task force will apparat there and do a hidden warding while Mz. Silverston is at work. Agent Bluestone will buy a house for himself and ward it too.

"You don't have to buy a house.", says the Detective.

" I have enough money. It will make things easier for me and us. More secure. I can use the house to educate Harrison in magic too. I wanted to buy a place in that area anyway. It is a good area for magical plants but there aren't many Magicals in that area.", says the wizard.

The plan is that Harrison will stay in agent Bluestone's new house till Saturday. The detective could do it too.

The Detective says: "It sounds like a plan. A good plan."

They talk about other things. One of the things is the squib in Little Whinging.

After the meeting they get some books. The Grimms go back to Bluestone's office and read.

There is another part to this story. It is posted now. Surprising phone call.

* * *

**The stories "Surprising phone call" and "Where is Harry?" are posted. There are part of this story. ****[Grimm, ( ****s/13354474/1/Surprising-phone-call )] ****[ HP, ( net/s/13356104/1/Where-is-Harry) ]**

**. **

**Do you like it? Will you read the other story-part? **


	6. Chapter 6

_**14\. August. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

**.**

**Reviews:**

**So many great reviews. :-)**

**DI Brown:**** Perhaps.**

**Bluestone 1: I like the word and the name. It doesn't has to do with an NYPD detective. What show is that?**

**Bluestone 2: Bluestone is the head of the President's personal task force. So. He can call the MACUSA President. The President is his boss. In addition, they are on first name/ real name basis; they are good friends. He called Mz. Smith and not called IN Mz. Smith. So. He can call Mz. Smith. She could have said 'No.'**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The Grimms, the task force and the President sit down in the task force office._

_**•**_

_Mz. Smith and the task force inform them about the plans._

_**•**_

_They tell the two Grimms about Magic, spells, American Magicals, magical America, laws, Magic schools, Britain, Dumbeldore, magical animals, the magical area in Washington State and some other things._

_**•**_

_The Detective says: "It sounds like a plan. A good plan."_

_They talk about other things. One of the things is the squib in Little Whinging._

_After the meeting they get some books. The Grimms go back to Bluestone's office and read._

* * *

.

**MACUSA**

**20.7.2011**

**Later**

They meet again. They use their plan.

With tests they found out that Harrison's magic has been partly bound after his appearance had been changed with a spell. That night they let Harrison's magic free. He is tired and has the night to sleep. The Grimms and Agent Bluestone move to Bluestone's house on Manhattan. Burkhardt sees a mostly typical home. Harry sees a magical home that doesn't really look magical. It isn't strange or like the British magical places that he knows. Bluestone shows Harry how to relax. It wouldn't be good if he does 'accidental' magic while there are on the flight. Harry has good control. The agent shows him how to learn to control his magic. They are asleep.

On the 20.7.2011 an American wizard is in London and talks with the Goblins. They should find out what is going on with "Harry Potter's" money.

On the 21.7.2011 they fly to Portland. They wake up early and drive. Then the Grimms take a plane to Portland.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**.**

**Portland **

**21.7.2011 **

The plane lands in Portland around 12 o'clock. Agent Bluestone is waiting at the airport. The Detective shows Harrison Portland and then his house. Agent Bluestone stays outside. Mz. Silverton isn't there; she is at work. He shows Harrison the extra room upstairs which is going to be Harrison's room. After that, they go to Agent Bluestone's new house in Portland. Harrison will stay with the agent. Security against Dumbeldore.

Burkhardt drives around Portland for two hours and then drives to Monroe.

When they are in the kitchen, Monroe says: "You look tired. Want some coffee?"

"Yes.", answers the detective.

Monroe asks: " What did you do?"

Burkhardt: "I had interesting days. Do know something about witches that don't change?"

Monroe: "They don't have to change to do their magic. They don't even have to be in the same room."

"No. Do you know about persons who are magical witches and who don't change like Blutbaden or Jägerbar? Like. Never change? Don't have something to change?"

Monroe: "No. Isn't one sort of witch enough for you? But. Technically, there could be something like that. But. If there are witches like that, than I don't know about them. I don't think that somebody does. Why?"

"I think I met some of them. They said that they have a secrecy and that persons don't know about them."

Monroe: "But you wanted to know if I know something? No."

"I don't think that they know about Blutbad and Grimms."

Monroe: "That's good. Keep it like that."

"I don't know if I can trust them. My instincts say that I can but."

Monroe: "You don't have enough knowledge about it?"

The detective nods and Monroe says: " You will have to get more information. If your books don't have something about them, you have to get new books."

They talk for a while.

Detective Burkhardt says: "There is something else. But I want to tell you when he's there too."

The Grimm leaves Monroe's place and goes home. He starts to get the extra room upstairs empty. His girlfriend gets to the house around dinner. They talk about the detective's trip. Mz. Silverton isn't happy about him bringing a child back with him. She doesn't think that the child is his biological son. They argue. She really doesn't like to lose control. She acts like she is suspicious about the child. They shout at each other. The detective tells Mz. Silverton that Harrison is his biological son and that there was a test done. That she doesn't has a choice because he is going to keep his child. She says 'Fine' but she doesn't apologise. They go to bed. She is asleep.

He stays awake and thinks about Harrison and about when he showed him the house.

**Earlier**

Harrison loves the house. It is warm. There are many pictures and paintings but they aren't persons on most of them. It's animals or something else. It doesn't look like the Dursleys' house but it is still clean. Will he have to clean it? Mr. Burkhardt said that he didn't have to do the work that the Dursleys made him do.

He is sooooooo happy. He gets his own room and it is a big room. It doesn't have a bed in it but he said that they will buy new furniture for him. New furniture. For him. New. NEW! Not Dudley's old things or second hand things. He will get new furniture and new clothes.

"What happens if she doesn't like me or doesn't want me? This is your and Mz. Silverton's house?", Harrison asks.

Burkhardt: " Why wouldn't she like you? This is your home too. Technically, the house is mine. I brought it. When we moved in together, we had been together for around a year. I wanted us but it was better and more secure to not buy it together. I brought the house and she brought the furniture and other things. So. It is my house. "

"Does that mean that she will buy the furniture for my room?", asks Harrison.

The Grimm thinks and says: " No. You are my son. I will buy the things you need and will need. You can choose the furniture yourself. If she would buy the things, she would choose what she likes or something fashionable. The furniture and many things in the house are the style that she choose. You can have what you want in your room. We can paint the walls."

Harrison smiles.

**Night**

The Grimm smiles. He has been awake for a long time and had little sleep before it. He is asleep.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**.**

**Somewhere**

**International Confederation Of Wizards**

**In/ Around July 2011**

There is an international wizards' and witches' meeting. The International Confederation of wizards. Dumbeldore is there. He is busy. If the things in his office which monitor the wards at Private Drive would give an alarm when the wards break, he wouldn't know it until he is back in his office. They don't give an alarm; they just stop working.

When he gets the squib's firecall about Harry not being outside that day, he doesn't do anything. He is happy that Harry is back inside the house. He shouldn't be outside that much, have that much freedom or fun.

He will wait till the 31. July and visit Harry's wizard friend then or write to them. Miss Granger will write what she knows. He will only have to ask about how the summer is or about news.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**.**

**Portland**

**22.7.2011**

Harrison wakes up. It has been eventful days.

He isn't with the Dursleys anymore and he won't have to go back. The American Magicals are different. Magical America is different. The British are really backwards. He likes it. Magical America. The persons let him decide things and they tell him things. Mr. Burkhardt doesn't hide things. Harrison likes it. Agent Bluestone is nice and he will be a good teacher.

He learnt so many things about Magic, Magicals and other things in the short time. Dumbeldore isn't the person he thought he is. There are just too many things. Harrison is secure that the headmaster did some of the things. His magic was bound. He was send back to the Dursleys. He knew about the abuse. Why put a spell on him to stop him to say that he is abused? He is the fucking head of the International Confederation of Wizards and could get Mr. Black something? In 12 years he could have told someone there that Mr. Black is in prison without having had a lawsuit. He sold his mother to Mr. Potter. He doesn't trust the man.

Harrison thinks. Can he trust his friends? Ione Granger trusts Dumbeldore and the teachers too much. She would write Dumbeldore or ask him about 'Harry'. His other friend is out too. He wouldn't keep it a secret. Depending how he feels, his friend would shout that 'Harry Potter' gets to be in America and why can't he be there. His mother would tell Dumbeldore.

They agreed that Harrison won't write to Mr. Black or someone in Great Britain. Harrison is happy about it. It wouldn't be good if he did write to his friends. Perhaps he could trust the twins but he can't risk it. They could tell someone or there could be a spell on their things. Mr. Black thinks that he is his friend's son and sometimes acted like Harrison is his school friend. Does he actually want 'Harry Potter' or Harrison? Will he want him now that he isn't his friend's son? Did he know that Mr. Potter brought his mother? A big bird brought Mr. Black's letter before 'Harry' left Britain.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

The Grimm wakes up. It has been eventful days.

He has a biological son. A teenager. A son who is a Grimm too. Harrison just became a Grimm. A Grimm who is a wizard. The detective is happy.

He goes into the bathroom and takes a shower.

Hidden Magicals. Monroe doesn't know about them. He really should get some books about this wand-Magicals. Perhaps they have some in the shops that Agent Bluestone talked about.

Agent Robert Bluestone is an interesting man. He is the head of the Magical President's Task force, works in different departments. The President is Sandra Smith. She is a strong woman, nice and she is a good President. She is on their side.

The detective will have to do many things today. Perhaps he gets lucky and there won't be a case tomorrow. He will have to clean out the other bedroom. He doesn't understand why his girlfriend is against Harrison so much. He will have to look out.

Detective Burkhardt drinks coffee in the kitchen. Mz. Silverton apologise to him and says: "It is just strange that someone calls you about a son who is a teenager and that you simply bring him to America. Wouldn't it have been better to wait with it?"

The detective says: "No. It wouldn't have. He is my son. Why shouldn't he be in Portland with me? Should I have left him with his abusers? Would it have been better to leave him there?" He is angry again.

Mz. Silverton: "No. But he isn't _with you,_ is he?"

Detective: "Should he have slept on the coach? The agent's place has a bed and it isn't permanent. I have things to do."

The Grimm leaves the house.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

The detective drives to a bakery. He calls Sergeant Wu. He tells him that he is back in Portland and asks if he has to come to the station today. The Sergeant answers him and tells him that the captain wants to know where he is and that the captain thinks that he has some problems or is in danger.

The detective says that he will call the captain later today. The detective thinks. Why is the captain interested? Was there a threat? No. It must be that he suddenly needed time off. The captain most likely thinks that he has a problem.

The phone call can wait until later. The detective drives to Agent Bluestone's house.

* * *

**I will post the canon timeline in the next chapter. At the beginning. It will be canon in 2011. If you want additional explanation, write.**

**.**

**There are the questions: Whose owns the house and how can they pay?**

**It can't only belong to Mz. Silverton because Detective Burkhardt can sell it. In addition, a doctor study is expensive.**

**Detective Burkhardt sold the house which means that he owns the house. I doubt that he could have sold it if it belonged to him And Mz. Silverton who was officially "missing". Perhaps someone knows the laws in Portland about that. **

**The furniture looks like something that she would choose. **

**.**

**The house in the show is smaller than the real/ film house which means that it is cheaper than the real house. **

**The real house has a ground floor, a first floor and a second floor. It has 2 bathrooms and 4 bedrooms. It perhaps doesn't have a garage. **

**The TV house has a ground floor and a first floor. The first floor only has 2 baths and 2 bedrooms. It has a garage. No basement. No real attic. Price: 350.000-400.000 $. If something happened there, than it's cheaper. **

**.**

**Do you like it?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**15\. August. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

**.**

**Grimm Canon timeline**

**2011**

**Season1 Episode 1/pilot**: **14.-15.6.2011**

**Episode 2: ****15.-18.6.2011 (or 15.-17.6. + 1 day) **

**Episode 3: **most likely 6.- 7.7.2011 (somewhere in July 2011) [possibly 1.-2.7, 4.-9.7., 13.-15.7., 20.-21.7., 25.-30.7.2911]

**Episode 4: **somewhere in August 2011 (most likely 19.- 22.8.2011; _definitely between 19.- 26.8.2011)_

**Episode 5: **most likely 6.-9.9.2011 (somewhere 29.8.-9.9.2011)

**Episode 6: ****10.-13.9.2011 **

**Episode 7: ****8.-12.11.2011**

**.**

Previously:

_Mz. Silverton isn't happy about him bringing a child back with him. She doesn't think that the child is his biological son. They argue. She really doesn't like to lose control. She acts like she is suspicious about the child. They shout at each other. _

•

_The detective drives to a bakery. He calls Sergeant Wu._

•

_The detective says that he will call the captain later today._

•

_The phone call can wait until later. The detective drives to Agent Bluestone's house._

* * *

.

At Bluestone's house they talk. The Americans have news about the money problem. The Goblins sent some information. Mr. Potter's parents left some of their money to Mr. Potter, some of it to other "Potters" and persons and a big part to

_1) every biological grandchild AND 2) every child in their son's legal partnership(s) who is the partner's biological child._

_If there are no children inside the category 1 and 2, the money goes to category 3 and 4. _

_If there are no children inside the __categories 1, 2, 3 and 4, __half of the money goes to category 5 and everything else goes to every biological and adopted __Potter with the exception of their son. _

_3) Every child that their son and/or his partner adopts And 4) every child in their son's legal partnership(s). _

_5) sponsor children. _

_The Potter ring and the "Noble Potter" and patents the objects listed under '8d' and1.000 Galleons can only directly go to a biological grandson or a different biological Potter (magical or squib/squib line) It won't go to their son. _

Harrison is in the second category. He isn't a biological grandson or Mr. Potter's son but he is Mz. Potter's biological son.

That money and other things are Harrison's. He just won't get the Potter ring, some objects, 1.000 Galleons, the Potter patents and he can't become 'Noble Potter'. The Goblins can replace the money that "Harry" took with this money; Mr. Potter only left the vault and his and Lily's money to a biological son. Harrison gets some of Lily Potter's objects which she put into a different vault. E.g. books, some jewellery etc.

After the news the Grimms go shopping. Agent Bluestone stays invisible near them. They have to buy furniture, hygiene products. Agent Bluestone told them to not buy clothing and other things because his body could change and it could be that Harrison e.g. becomes taller after Monday.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Portland **

**Police Station **

**22.7.2011 **

**Afternoon **

Sean Renard checks the airport data. His detective's name still isn't on the direct flight London-Portland list. Sergeant Wu knocks on the office door.

"Captain."

Renard: "What can I do for you?"

Wu: "Did your _missing _Detective call?"

Renard: "No."

Wu:" He said that he would. "

Renard looks up and ask: "What do you mean?"

Wu: "He called me in the morning and said that he would call you."

Renard: "What did he say where he is?"

Wu: "Portland. He said that he's back. He wanted to know if he should come to the station today or if tomorrow morning is early enough. I told him that tomorrow is enough. I asked him if he has a problem or is in danger."

Renard looks at the Sergeant.

"He hasn't and isn't. ", Wu says.

Renard: " That is good."

Wu: "Should I call him?"

Renard: "No."

Wu leaves the office. Renard sits back. The Grimm is back in Portland if the Royals didn't kidnap him, didn't torture him and then forced him to make the phone call. Why? If they had him, one day till tomorrow wouldn't change things. The captain thinks that the Grimm didn't get kidnapped in England. There was the thought that they kidnapped him and then bodily-killed the DI. The captain decides to wait till tomorrow.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**.**

**Portland **

**Before Noon **

Detective Burkhardt and his son go shopping. First they buy hygiene products and things which one uses often: Soap, toothbrush and toothpaste, towels, a comb and things like that.

They find a nice metal wood desk and chair in a small shop. They bring the desk, chair and other things with the car to the house. The agent helps them. Robert Bluestone uses magic to empty the bedroom upstairs. They put the chair and the deconstructed desk into the room and looked around the room.

"Do you know what you want to do with the walls?", asks the detective.

Harrison: " No."

Detective: "We can look around the shops and at examples."

They drive to Bluestone's house and put the shopping bags there.

.

**Afternoon **

They drive around. They go to different shops and look at different examples. At one shop they sell handcrafted wooded furniture. Massive wood. They go through the shop and Harrison sees a wooden bed. The lower part of the queen sized bed isn't very special. The interesting part is the headboard. It is made out of one piece of wood. One tree. A tree trunk cut vertically and then turned horizontal. It is natural and beautiful. The wood still has its own colouring. It is only covered in transparent varnish. The Grimm can see that Harrison loves it. The Grimm loves it himself. It has that certain something. He knows that he is going to buy it.

"What do you think?", asks the detective.

" Can I? Could I have this bed?", asks his son.

"Yes."

They buy the bed without the mattress. They will buy it when they now what Harrison needs. The shop owner tells them the price. The bed will be send to the detective's house next week. The bed is expensive and Harrison says 'No.' but his male parent says that he is buying the bed. The shop owner asks if they will need more than the bed and then gives them a better price. The bed is the same price but she will give them other furniture cheaper. She shows them a furniture set. Harrison likes it.

The shop owner says: "I can't sell this set. Persons don't like the style; they think that it's old-fashioned or something. It looks like you like it."

The young Grimm nods, grinning.

She says: "Three pieces have broken parts which can be exchanged. I will do that for free. But I can't do it till next month. It isn't a part which is structurally needed; it is decoration. You could use it and I would exchange that parts next months with carved images that you want. The set has two wall bookshelves, one Accessory Ladder, one nightstand, one low shelf, one armoire and two lower chest of drawers or commodes. Technically they are both. The set has a dark varnish. The broken parts are the drawers and the armoire. That's the wardrobe. They have plates on them. These plates are broken. I would give you the complete set for 200 $."

"Isn't that too cheap?", the detective asks.

" No. It would free up the space. I lose money while it sits there and I can't sell it. In addition, I don't want to throw in away.", the shop owner answers.

The detective buys the bed and the set. The set will be send to the house next week too. They agree that she will exchange the wooden plates next month after Harrison will have chosen a design.

They stop for a late lunch. Both Grimms smile and the agent is happy.

After lunch there are still things to do. They buy things for the bed. Harrison likes the green bedclothes. It has leaves on it. Harrison asks if he should choose something else because they aren't Gryffindor colours. His male parent tells him to choose what he wants and likes not what others wants him to. The green bedclothes are brought. They buy additional bedclothes in dark blue and in rainbow colours too. The detective sees how much his son likes the leaves bedclothes. He has an idea. He brings Harrison to a shop which sells wallpapers which look like a forest. Harrison like it. They decide two buy the "forest" wallpaper for two walls and to paint the others in green and white.

They are tired after the day. Harrison more than the other two. The older Grimm drives them to Bluestone's house where they eat Chinese food. The detective drives back to his house with the brought things.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

The next morning the detective gets up early and goes to the police station.

The captain is in his office early too and the Grimm thinks about Wu's phone call. He gets up and heads to the office.

"Good morning. Captain.", the Grimm says.

The captain looks up and relaxes noticeably. He says: " You are back. "

"Yes. Wu said that you wanted to know where I was and that you thought that I am in danger. Did someone break out of prison?"

The captain looks at him. Renard says: "I don't know. It isn't like you to make unplanned vacations and you looked nervous. I looked a little closer and tried to find you. Where were you? Or rather, did you meet Detective Inspector Brown? Wu remembered him."

The Grimm looks suspiciously at Renard.

"I was in London and I met DI Brown.", says the detective, " It was about something that happened when I was in highschool."

The captain relaxes and the detective asks: "Why? Why do you think I'm in danger?"

"I had a bad feeling about you and then I found something out. Do you know that DI Brown is bodily-dead?"

"What? When?", says Burkhardt, " No. I didn't know. "

"It happened on the 20. July. In the morning.", answers the captain.

" The next day.", the detective says quietly.

Renard: "The next day?"

Detective: "I met him on the 19th. How did he bodily-die? Was he bodily-murdered or was there something strange about it? Could we find out?"

Captain: " Do you think that someone did it? They said that it was a drunken accident when I tried calling the DI. I didn't ask closer questions. I didn't want tell them about you if it really wasn't an accident. I could call them?"

Burkhardt: "They don't know about me or my name?"

Captain: "No. You don't want them to know about you?"

Burkhardt: "No. There is that old man who doesn't know that I exist and I would like to keep it like that." The captain nods.

"Could we still call?", asks the Grimm.

" Yes.", Sean Renard says, "It is 14:30 on clock in London."

He picks up the phone and calls and puts it on speaker.

**•**

**• **

**Ring **

**Ring **

_"Hello."_

_Captain: "Hello. This is Portland PD. We wanted to ask about DI Brown's bodily-death."_

_"You too?!" _

_Captain: "Did others ask?"_

* * *

**What do you think? **


	8. Chapter 8

_**18\. August. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Great review**

**:-) **

**• Fangtasia21: What are you talking about? DI Brown? It really was an accident. **

**• You can read it and 'flip your shit', or not. I won't change how I write the stories. I have a reason why I do it. **

**• It is fun?! :-) I like the review. **

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Could we still call?", asks the Grimm._

_" Yes.", Sean Renard says, "It is 14:30 on clock in London."_

_He picks up the phone and calls and puts it on speaker._

_**•**_

_**• **_

_**Ring **_

_**Ring **_

_'Hello."_

_"Hello. This is Portland PD. We wanted to ask about DI Brown's bodily-death."_

_"You too?!" _

_"Did others ask?"_

* * *

.

_Police officer: "Yes. Many ask about him; he was liked and solved many cases."_

_Captain: "We wanted to know how he bodily-died. Could it have been somebody who was angry at him? "_

_Police officer: "No. They searched for it but didn't find anything like that. It was a real accident. The drunk driver was so drunk that he couldn't have hit the other car if he wanted too. There's a video too. It was on the news."_

•

He captain ends the phone call and searches the Internet.

"It looks like it was a real accident.",says the captain and finds the video. They play it.

The Grimm says: " That's an accident. "

"Yes.", says the captain, " Will there be more sudden vacations?" The Detective says: "No. I don't plan to fly to England again."

The captain nods.

The detective goes to his desk and does paperwork until others show up.

There isn't a case and he leaves the station. He drives to Harrison and then to his house. They want to start with the painting and wallpapers. His girlfriend is out with some friends and won't be back until they leave. The detective doesn't want them to meet today. Actually, one part of him wants Harrison and Monroe to meet, an other part thinks that he just met Monroe.

They put plastic sheets over the furniture in the bedroom and start to get the old wallpaper off. Agent Bluestone stays visible inside the house and helps them. Agent Robert Bluestone is a wizard and he likes to work without magic. After they are done with ¾ of the walls, he uses his magic to take the rest of the wallpaper off the wall. The Grimms decide which walls are going to have the white wallpaper and which will be then painted in green and white. They start there with the new wallpapers.

After two hours the agent turns around and says: "Someone is at the house." He becomes invisible. The detective goes out the door. It is Mz. Silverton. She is early. They didn't plan that they will meet before Monday.

Harrison and the detective go downstairs and meet Mz. Silverton.

Burkhardt: "Hello. This is Harrison Burkhardt. Harrison. This is my girlfriend."

Harrison says: "Hello."

Mz. Silverton looks at Harrison like a science experiment. She then says: "Hello. I brought food. It will be enough for one more person. Why don't we eat? We could talk about wallpapers. I have some good examples."

The detective knows that she will ask Harrison many personal questions and then be angry that she can't decide how Harrison's room will be painted.

He says: "Actually, we have to go and we know how we want to paint the room. We don't need examples."

They go and drive back to agent Bluestone's house.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**. **

**Portland **

**Monday **

The detective goes to work. Today the American Magicals will take Harrison somewhere to remove the spell which changed his appearance. He would like to be there but he has to work. They catch a short case which distracts him. Around noon he drives to his house because the new furniture gets delivered. On Saturday he put the rest of the white wallpapers on the walls. The detective decided to call someone to do the "forest"-wallpaper, fix some of their mistakes and paint the white wallpapers. The worker or workers are going to do it tomorrow. After that he does the paperwork at the station. After work he drives to Bluestone's house.

**.**

**Somewhere in the Appalachian mountains **

**Monday **

Harrison is nervous. Today Agent Bluestone and others will remove the spell. Will he change much? They travel with magic to the Appalachian mountains where a team is waiting. The American Magicals have a place somewhere in the Appalachian mountains that will make it more secure. The Native American witch says that it is going to hurt. It does. It takes 1-2 hours. It partly feels longer. Harrison is tired. The witch says that he will be tired today and tomorrow. He will want to stay in a bed. After that he will have to learn his new body. Harrison is a little taller than before.

The Magicals bring him to a tent. They give him chicken broth to drink and Harrison is happy. He couldn't have eaten something now. The native American witch gives him a colourless gemstone and explains what it is. They let him sleep. They wake him up before noon and run tests. They ask him to get back in one, two weeks. Agent Bluestone takes Harrison back to his house. Harrison drinks some water and then sleeps. He is tired. Agent Bluestone starts to cook dinner. Beef broth with strained vegetables.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Agent Bluestone's house **

**Monday **

**21 o'clock **

The older Grimm knocks on the door.

"That smells good. What are you cooking?", says the Grimm.

" Strained vegetables and beef broth. The Magicals said that he will have to eat soup till tomorrow. ", says Robert Bluestone.

" How did it go? Is he OK?", asks the detective nervously.

Bluestone says: "Good. He is sleeping upstairs. Dumbeldore won't be able to search for him using his blood if he has some of "Harry's" blood. I will go upstairs and wake him up."

They wake Harrison up who looks in a floor length mirror. The detective looks at him too. Harrison is a little taller. His hair isn't wild; it is more like the detective's hair. The hair isn't black; it is dark brown. It is darker than the detective's hair. Harrison's eyes are still green. There are other small changes. One big change is that he doesn't need glasses. Harrison has good eyesight.

Harrison's smiles and says: "I like it." They eat the soup, talk and laugh. Harrison is still tired and goes to bed. The detective decides to stay the night and sleeps next to Harrison.

The next day he drives to his house to change clothes and then goes to work.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Appalachian mountains **

**Next day **

Native Americans see something flying to them.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Portland **

**27.7.2011 **

Harrison's bedroom's walls are painted and the "forest" wallpapers are on the walls. The professional workers did a great job. Today they are completely dry.

Detective Burkhardt has an easy day and can leave the police station an hour earlier. He drives to Bluestone's house; they wanted to go and buy some clothes for Harrison. They plan to do a bigger shopping trip on the next Friday or the next Monday if he gets a case on Friday. Harrison shouldn't be tired tomorrow. Today Harrison is still easily tired after some hours.

They go shopping. They buy some things like underwear. They mostly try to find out what sizes Harrison needs. They buy socks, undershirts, four T-shirts, two simply long trousers and one light jacket. There isn't time to buy shoes. They want to wait for that till Harrison learns to move with his different body. Robert had resized Harrison's old shoes.

Harrison is very happy. He feels great and a bit tired. He feels great. He doesn't need glasses; his hair isn't wild; he gets asked what he wants and gets information; he can choose things; he doesn't have to be a Gryffindor; he doesn't have to be "Harry Potter" or like Mr. Potter; he can trust the older Grimm; he can be himself; he can choose the colours that he likes and or wants.

.

**Friday **

**29.7.2011 **

On Friday the detective has a free day. It would be more practical to drive with Harrison to the detective's house and to move the furniture in the bedroom but the detective doesn't want to risk that his girlfriend took the day free and is at home. She isn't happy that he hasn't spend that much time at home. He wants that the shopping is a good thing for Harrison and that he chooses what he wants and doesn't think about his girlfriend or about what she says to him to get. The detective decides that they go shopping first and drive then to the house.

They go through different shops. Harrison gets a new wardrobe.

They buy jeans, cotton trousers, shorts (the sort which one usually wears over the underwear), more T-shirts, long sleeve shirts, 2 pullovers, 2 dress shirts, normal shirts, a west which was on sale, a thicker jacket, a hoodie, a set of sport clothes, a pair of sport shoes (real sport shoes, the sort one uses for sport and running), a cheap pair of house shoes, a cheap pair of beach shoes and a pair of street shoes.

They decided to buy warmer clothing, when it gets colder. Harrison looked at a leather jacket and tried it on but they didn't buy it. The older Grimm sees that Harrison wants it. He asked the salesperson to put it away. He is going to buy it the next day. It will be a present.

They eat lunch in an Italian restaurant; Bluestone pays.

They drive to the Grimm's house. Mz. Silverton isn't there. They go to Harrison's room. Burkhardt points at options; Harrison decides how he wants the furniture and the adult wizard uses magic to move the furniture to the wanted places. The agents says that he can put spells on some furniture and the room. Persons would not go into the room or some drawers would be sort of hidden. Harrison could put magical things there.

Harrison puts some of the clothes into the furniture and they take the rest to agent Bluestone's house. After that they sit down and talk about what they want to do. On Monday Agent Bluestone found new things about the money problem out but he decided to wait till they have a free day to tell them the news. Mr. Potter left the money that he still had had and other things to his biological son, Mr. Black, another man, Mr. Lupin and Dumbeldore. In addition, he decided about the money that Lily had had in his vault. Lily hadn't had much money. She left the money and most of the things to the biological son and some things like a necklace to friends. One person surprised Harrison and the agent. Severus Snape. She left Severus Snape a letter and some books. She wrote things in the books like potion recipes, ideas, spells and places with specific plants. Harrison is confused. Agent Bluestone thinks that Mr. Snape really was a spy or is a good person. He tells them some of the things that he knows about Snape. Young Potion Master, skilled magical fighter, witch and No-Maj parents, perhaps one of Dumbeldore's "workers". They think about the money in the Goblins' bank and if they should move it or part of it or some of the other things in the bank. They decide to wait with it until Harrison is tested which will be after the 1.8.2011.

* * *

**Prompt idea: Grimm x CSI Miami**

**The cop on the show often wears sunglasses. Grimm alarm? His son could be a Grimm too and the blond woman and the Cuban cop could be Grimm witches. **

**What do you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

_**18\. August. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

**Reviews:**

**:-) **

**Interesting reviews. **

**• What money do you mean exactly? Mr. Potter's? Lily's? Mr. Potter's parents'? **

**• ****Mz. Silverton stay in the story. The other question. It**** has two parts.**

**1) **When I write **"fat" Portland **like in

**Portland **

**19.7.2011 **

than I mean Portland. **The Portland where it is. Where Burkhardt's house and the police station are. **

**2) The phone call: Sean consciously left that out. He didn't say his name. If someone tries to track the phone call, they don't know who or which Portland. Perhaps the Londoner cop knew that it wasn't the Portland in GB because Renard didn't have a British accent, or didn't start the phone call "British" or because the police department in GB doesn't use 'PD'. I think that they don't. Do they use it? The British cop than would just know that it was an American police department, if the caller told the truth. I**** wanted it like that.**

**. **

* * *

_Previously: _

_They go through different shops. Harrison gets a new wardrobe._

_•_

_Severus Snape. She left Severus Snape a letter and some books. _

_•_

_They think about the money in the Goblins' bank and if they should move it or part of it or some of the other things in the bank. They decide to wait with it until Harrison is tested which will be after the 1.8.2011. _

_. _

* * *

.

**Portland **

**31.7.2011 **

The detective has to work this weekend.

On Sundays they have a longer lunch break if there isn't a time sensitive case. He drives with Harrison to his house. His girlfriend said that she wanted to cook something for Harrison and asked if he is hiding his son. The detective and Harrison talked and he will have to let them meet again sometime. He had told Harrison to not let his girlfriend ask too many questions and to not let himself be manipulated or confused or something else.

When they are in the house, the detective notices that something is wrong. They go to the kitchen. There is his girlfriend and 4 unknown teenagers. They go to the local high school. His girlfriend thought that it would be a good idea to do a small party for Harrison and to do it with strangers.

Harrison tries it. The other teenager start to ask questions and talk about things. The detective thinks 'Is this what she wanted? To have someone else ask questions and to see him act with others?' Harrison can't answer some questions or doesn't understand something because he was at Hogwarts or the Dursleys didn't let him try things. The teenagers are laughing at him. Harrison doesn't really like the party and after 30 minutes he asks his male parent to let them leave the party.

They leave and the detective is angry. He doesn't show it to Harrison. Harrison apologises and the detective says that he shouldn't apologise and apologises himself. Harrison says that he didn't know it.

The detective asks: "Would you like to have a small party without the others?" Harrison looks at him.

Detective: "A bakery? We go to eat something and then I drive you back to agent Bluestone's place?"

Harrison looks at him and smiles. He stops at a corner, gets out of the car and calls Monroe.

•

•

_Burkhardt: "Hi. Do you know a nice bakery where they have very good cake?"_

_Monroe: "Hi. A bakery? It's not a case, is it? Are you buying me cake?"_

_Burkhardt: " No. Not a case. You know I told you I wanted you to meet someone? "_

_"Yes."_

_Burkhardt: "The cake is for him. He. My girlfriend did something stupid and I want him to have a good day."_

_Monroe: "Oh. There is a vegetarian bakery. Petunia's Sweets and Pies. "_

_Burkhardt: "I think it's too early to go to a Petunia place or Vernon. Do you have something else?"_

_Monroe: "Isn't your house near Vernon? There is another vegetarian bakery near my place and there is that nice French bakery. It is fancy but it isn't really expensive."_

_Burkhardt: "Sounds good."_

_Monroe tells him the address and says: "They have good cakes. Is that just you and your friend or can I be there too?"_

_Burkhardt: " I will have to ask. Could you not talk about Grimms and Blutbaden?"_

_Monroe: "I wasn't going to. Why would I? I don't go around the city and tell persons what I am."_

_Burkhardt: "He knows about Grimms and Blubaden. More or less."_

_Monroe stops walking and asks: " What do you mean with 'more or less'?"_

_Burkhardt: "He knows that something exists but I didn't get him alone to tell him everything and I won't get him alone for the next two weeks."_

_Monroe: "You don't want me do make him afraid?! How does he know about us?"_

_Burkhardt: "It's a long story and I will tell you later. He saw a Bludbaden police officer change. I was there. We get to talk and he agreed to wait until we can talk privately to learn about things. In addition, I don't want him to think about what happened early today when he thinks about Grimms."_

_Monroe: "That's fine. What did your girlfriend do?"_

"_Later. Could you not ask him questions? He doesn't needs it today.", the Grimm says and goes to the car._

•

" Harrison. Can my friend be there? He will be nice." , the older Grimm asks. Harrison asks: "He isn't like Mz. Silverton or the others, is he?"

"No."

"OK."

•

•

_The detective says to the phone: "Monroe. Meet you there."_

•

They drive to the bakery.

After Harrison is outside the car, the detective asks: "Bluestone?"

"Yes."

Detective: "Could you perhaps give us some privacy?"

"I will wait outside the bakery. Harrison said that he usually gets presents around midnight in Surrey. They should realise something is wrong when the owls return. That would be somewhere between midnight and tomorrow morning and or midnight and tomorrow afternoon.", the agent says.

He turns visible and gets out of the car and stands near the bakery.

Harrison and the detective go to the bakery.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Portland **

**French Bakery **

**Around 13 o'clock **

Monroe has been waiting in the bakery for 10 minutes. He is curious. Who is that person? Perhaps a Kehrseite cop who saw a woge. He had ordered tea.

He sees the Grimm. There is a male teenager with him who is looking around, smiling.

The Grimm says something to him and the teenager goes to the cake display. The Grimm sits down at Monroe's table.

" Hi."

"Hi. I ordered tea. I thought it would be good if your friend is angry or hurt."

The detective laughs and says: "That is a good choice. He is British."

The teenager walks to them.

The detective says: "Harrison. This is Monroe. Monroe. This my son."

Monroe's head shots around. He says: "You son? How old are you?"

"I was 14. OK?", the detective says.

Monroe shakes him head and turns to Harrison and says: " Hi. I'm Monroe. Sorry. I was surprised."

Harrison smiles and says: "It is fine. I'm Harrison Lotus Burkhardt and I was surprised too when I found out about him."

Monroe can feel a story but he decides that he will ask the detective later what he wants to know. Monroe asks: "Tea?"

"Yes.", Harrison answers.

The detective says: " Do you know what you want to order?"

Harrison is nervous and asks: "Can we have the chocolate 'Big Chocolate' cake?"

Monroe says: "That sounds good. "

The detective stands up and goes to order the cake. Harrison looks where he goes. Monroe looks at Harrison.

He looks to be around 13½ years old. He has green eyes, long eyelashes and dark brown hair. The hair is relative straight and similar to the detective's hair style. He is around 160 cm tall. Harrison has an athletic body but he hasn't bulky muscles. He is actually very thin. He looks like he can be fast. He is wearing black leather shoes. Not the lacquered sort which on wears to a fancy dinner. It is the sort that some persons like to wear usually. He is wearing dark blue jeans, a light jacket, which is dark blue and white coloured, and a T-shirt. The T-shirt is neon green and has ' I like GREENS and wear it' on it. Monroe notices that the clothes and shoes are new. The detective must have brought them.

Harrison looks at Monroe.

Monroe says: "I'm a clockmaker."

Harrison: "So. You make clocks?"

Monroe: "And repair them, install and set or re- set them and other things. Last week there was this 4 foot long antique wall clock." Monroe tells Harrison about one of his interesting jobs and Harrison smiles and relaxes.

The detective quietly sits down in his seat.

Monroe and Harrison talk and they are good together. Harrison even talks about himself. The waitress brings the cake, singing, to their table. There are two candles in the form of a '1' and a '4' on the cake. Monroe and Harrison's male parent start to sing too. Harrison is happy. He cries and smiles. They cut the cake, eat and laugh and talk. They are happy. The cake has chocolate biscuit, dark chocolate cream, chocolate spongecake, milk chocolate cream and white whipped cream. On the cake are dark chocolate pieces.

The waiter packages the rest of the big cake and they leave the bakery with it. The detective drives back to the police station. Monroe drives home. Harrison, the agent and the cake go to the agent's house.

.

**Night **

The detective drives to Harrison and they talk. They had a good day. Then he drives home and has an argument with his girlfriend. She will act differently in the future.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**England **

**Private Drive **

**31.7.2011 **

**23 o'clock (that's 15 o'clock in Portland) **

An owl is waiting on a tree that it gets later. It has a package with sugar free food and a letter. A tropical bird and other owls fly to the Dursleys' house. The other owl flies over too. They hit the window but nobody opens it. The tropical bird cuts the rope on it's delivery and flies away. One owl's package's rope rips and the package drops down. The other owls stay the night.

At noon the next day they fly back to the senders with their packages.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Portland **

**1.8.2011 **

Detective Burkhardt has a slow day at work. He thinks about how Harrison and Monroe acted when they met. Monroe has been great. Harrison is interested about how to cook vegetarian. The detective searches on the Internet. Information about Portland high-schools and testings. The highschool where the teenagers go that his girlfriend brought to the party isn't on the list. Harrison will need private teachers until he catches up. Technically, he should have the same education like a British 11 years old but the Dursleys didn't let him learn normally. In addition, there are new subjects like USA history. He finds some testing that he will call later. It will be good to know on what level Harrison is.

.

**Appalachian mountains **

**1.8.2011 **

**Before noon **

Harrison and agent Bluestone are back in the Appalachian mountains. It is time for the check up. It has been a week since they removed the spell which changed his appearance. The Magicals check and test Harrison. The spell is correctly removed. They can test him for Houses and other things. An old Native American wizards brews a potion. He takes it off the heat and let's it cool down. Then Harrison adds his blood. The wizards shakes the bottle until it starts to turn purple. Then he puts the bottle without the Cap directly next to the small wood fire in his tent. It will have to stay there for one month and they will have to keep the fire burning until then.

There are other newer and easier potions but the Native American use this one because it is more exact and goes back for a longer time.

The Magicals ask Harrison if he knows something about an owl that is snow white. Harrison tells them about Hedwig. The old wizard tells him and Robert that an white owl flew to them the day after they removed the spell. She circled around and then landed. She looked like she was thinking about flying in one direction or searching the area. A young witch said something to the owl and brought it to the old man. He removed a light tracking spell. The day after that she flew off. She flew Northwest. Harrison is happy. It looks like he will get Hedwig back. He will just have to wait until she lands in Portland.

The agent uses magic to transport them back to his property in Portland.

* * *

**Do you like it? **


	10. Chapter 10

_**20\. August. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

_Previously: _

_The detective says: "Harrison. This is Monroe. Monroe. This my son."_

_Monroe's head shots around. He says: "You son? How old are you?"_

_"I was 14. OK?", the detective says._

_Monroe shakes him head and turns to Harrison and says: " Hi. I'm Monroe. Sorry. I was surprised."_

_Harrison smiles and says: "It is fine. I'm Harrison Lotus Burkhardt and I was surprised too when I found out about him."_

_•_

_Private Drive, __31.7.2011, __23 o'clock (that's 15 o'clock in Portland) _

_At noon the next day they fly back to the senders with their packages. _

_•_

_Appalachian mountains _

_There are other newer and easier potions but the Native American use this one because it is more exact and goes back for a longer time. _

_•_

_The agent uses magic to transport them back to his property in Portland. _

* * *

.

**Great Britain **

**1.8.2011 **

Ione Granger eats dinner, sitting next to Mrs. Granger when the owl she send to Harry hits the window. The package is still with the owl. Ione writes to the Weasleys.

The next morning the Weasleys' owls bring the packages to the Weasleys' son. The owl are tired and took longer. He gets angry that Harry thinks he is too good for the cakes and starts to eat them. Then he thinks that perhaps Harry couldn't take the package because the muggles stopped him. He writes a letter but the owls are tired and sleep in the corner. He leaves the letter on his bed. He starts to eat again; why should he leave the cake sitting in his room.

When the Weasleys eat, Ione's letter arrives. The twins read it out loud.

Mrs. Weasley asks about their package. The youngest male sibling tells them about the owls. Mrs. Weasley floo calls Hogwarts and talks to Dumbeldore.

.

**Hogwarts**

**Dumbeldore's office **

**2.8.2011 **

Dumbeldore ends the floo call. He floo calls the squib in Little Whinging. She tells him that she hasn't seen Harry since she called in last time and that Dudley Dursley loudly said that Harry left them. That he is in some prison. He looks at the object which shows the status of the wards at the Dursleys. The wards are broken. Dumbeldore is angry. He said to the Weasleys and the squib that he will find out what happened and that it must be a misunderstanding. They won't do anything. He travels to the Dursleys. It can wait till the night.

Dumbeldore threatens the Dursleys but he doesn't find out anything important. Harry let Petunia sign something and then went away. He read Petunia's brain; there hadn't been any name or place on the papers. He must be somewhere in the muggle world. It won't be to difficult to find him in Britain. Perhaps wit the squib Potter. He should have bodily-killed the squib, or rather he would have _an accident _or someone else would bodily-kill a squib.

He uses the tracking spells he has on Harry and his things. Most of them don't react. They must have been removed or blocked. The glasses give a place. Harry is in France. He uses his position and travels there with an International floo at night. Europe has them in most countries. He finds the glasses on a stonewall. Some No-Maj would think that they are there like a "I'm better that you' or a " F*** you note". Dumbeldore takes the glasses and still asks some Auror to search for a British underage wizard. Back in Hogwarts he searches his other tracking spells but they aren't there. The ones that are take him to places in France. He will have a strong reaction Harry when he finds him. He writes a letter without an address and sends an owl to deliver it. He will have to fly after it. The owl return after 10 minutes. It can't find Harry. He asks his Phoenix to deliver it and he can't find him. Most of his magical things were left at Private Drive. The Dursleys burned them. Petunia only kept the picture album. He still has some of Harry's blood. He took it in the first year. He asks Snape for a special locator potion. It is a forbidden potion. After much arguing, telling Snape to spy on the darker wizards and saying that a dark wizard has to have Harry and that he can't find him and talking about Lily, Snape agrees to brew the potion. It will take two days.

**. **

**3.8.2011 **

Dumbeldore has to tell the Weasleys something. He tells them that young Harry disappeared but that he will find him quickly.

.

**4.8.2011 **

They add some of the blood to the potion and wait. The potion doesn't show them where Harry is.

Some days later they try it again, it doesn't function. Dumbeldore doesn't think about the spell he put on Harry to look like Mr. Potter.

Dumbeldore wrote Black after the first potion didn't work. He asked indirectly about Harry. The phoenix brought a letter back. Mr. Black thinks that Harry is still with his aunt. The headmaster let's him think that. They learn that Black didn't get a reply to his last letter. Dumbeldore goes to the Dursleys' house at midnight and finds Black's letter under some bushes.

There is still blood left. What will Dumbeldore do with it? What dark spell will he use?

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Portland**

**1.8.2011 **

They decided that Harrison won't leave agent Bluestone's house or garden the next week. Perhaps the next two weeks. It is too dangerous with Dumbeldore. After "Harry's" presents didn't get delivered or they don't get a letter, they have to know that something is wrong. It will be more secure if he has the wards and is at a wizard's place.

The first week the detective visits Harrison at Bluestone's place every evening that he could. Harrison reads books about the American magical world and some books about other places; he reads books about No-Maj topics like No-Maj history, technology and education. Math, English language, beginner science and biology.

Agent Bluestone and on the weekend the President tell the Grimms what they know about Dumbeldore and his "search".

Agent Bluestone tells them that Dumbeldore found thee things in France and is trying to find " Harry" quietly. Dumbeldore is mostly searching inside GB. Some things were wanted at a potion place that are needed for some locator potions. There hasn't been questions or _extra_ _British wizards _in the country. It is looking good. That the spell was removed changed his changed blood. Dumbeldore won't find him with the spell.

"Dumbeldore know is trying to find " Harry" with the No-Maj system. He used his magic to let a police officer search for abuse cases and then adoption cases. He didn't find anything. There is no new abuse report and what you did wasn't an adoption. The No-Maj officer who did it didn't write your name on a paper if you are correct about that.", the President says.

The detective relaxes and _knows_ that the wand-Magicals don't know about Blutbaden.

The second week the Detective still visits Harrison at the agents place but now Harrison can leave the house at day with agent Robert Bluestone next to him. He still mostly stays inside the agent's house. He visits the detective's house and Mz. Silverton is nicer to him and acts differently. There is still something but it looks like she is giving it a try. In the evenings the detective tells Harrison about Portland and other things that most No-Maj teenagers know. Agent Bluestone shows them his lab and let's them brew some easy potions. He explains about different cuts and other important beginner information.

They tell the Grimms that Dumbeldore bought a potion that let's him 'see' where Harry is. Dumbeldore used the last of the blood that he had. He spent 30 minutes not seeing anything. He decided to tell the British Minister of Magic and let the Aurors secretly search for Harry Potter.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Great Britain **

**12.8.2011 **

Snape is thinking. Two days ago the Aurors started searching and they haven't found Harry. He put two spells on Harry which alert him if Harry is close to bodily-death and where he is if the first spell is activated. He checked them and they were removed. So. Potter is with someone who is a witch or wizard and a powerful one because the phoenix can't find him. Snape searches for Harry but he didn't find him. Dumbeldore said that he run away but a part of Snape feels that there is something. It is a professional job. Snape knows that Harry is fine because he didn't and doesn't feel the bond reacting. The bond. He bound his magic to the thing that he will protect Lily's son. No reaction means that Harry is fine.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**. **

**Portland **

**13.8.3011 **

**Saturday **

It is Saturday. The detective is on Call but he doesn't have a case and it is after the regular working hours. That's after 20 o'clock. Burkhardt, Harrison, Bluestone and Mz. Smith are in Bluestone's dining room; they eat ice cream and talk.

They talk about the Goblin thing which will take longer.

Last Saturday Harrison and the Goblins agreed to some things. The vault that "Harry" used wasn't Harry's or rather isn't Harrison's because Mr. Potter put it there for his biological son. Harrison plays the Goblins the money he took plus interest back; he uses the money which Mr. Potter's parents (Harrison's not-grandparents) left him. He pays them only the money back that _he_ took. The Goblins agreed and then transferred ⅓ of the money that the not-grandparents left Harrison to a Magicals' bank in the States. They left him quite a sum. They left Mr. Potter a big sum too but he had spend it. The "Noble Potter" will most likely go to Mr. Potter's uncle's squib son or the first magical child in that line. The Goblins agreed to secrecy about Harrison Burkhardt. If the Ministry of Magic asks about Harry Potter, they will get a surprise. The Ministry doesn't have a reason to ask about Mr. Potter's parents. The Goblin's wouldn't tell them anyway. They usually wouldn't tell them about Harry Potter but the information will be too good, it is a grey zone and Harrison agreed to it.

That money is in the American Magicals bank now. They postpone the search for other vaults after the Native American blood test is done.

They talk about the British search. Dumbeldore told the Minister of Magic and the Aurors started searching for Harry 3 days ago. They are unsuccessful. The Minister decided or agreed to not tell non British Magicals because it will look bad and reputation and international reputation are important to the Minister. Idiot. Especially with the Triwizard Tournament. The Daily Teller didn't know it.

They talk about wands. Harrison's old wand doesn't work like before after they removed the spell which changed his appearance and the President thinks that it will get worse in a month. They agree that Harrison will get a new wand in the future. Perhaps a custom wand.

Mr. Bluestone and a part of his task force has to bring the President home. It is a mostly secret meeting. The Asian witch stays with Harrison. Mz. Smith asks the detective to give them a ride in his car. The President doesn't often get to ride in a car. When they are on the street, Mz. Smith and Bluestone tell Burkhardt that they have a problem. They knew with the first tests that something is wrong with Harrison's scar but they needed time to find out what. They had time to find it out because it wasn't changing and it was more important to secure Harrison's future in America. They knew that the scar isn't good. They ruled out some possibilities when the old Native American wizard, who did the blood test, informed them 2 days ago about what happened.

The blood potion turned black and flacked out. The old wizard has had a feeling about the scar but he didn't get to test it. The potion reaction means that they is something interfering with the potion. There are two types of magics that _that something _is. The old wizard thinks that it is kiki magic.

"We checked and we think that the scar or in the scar is an anker. That's kiki magic. Someone split his kiki and a part of it is in Harry. We think that the kiki belongs to the Taboo Noble. That is what the Americans call the wizard who bodily-killed Harrison's mother. I will explain the name later. Kiki is a part of kika which is a sort of energy. Kiki is the part that Magicals can use.

We think that he split his kiki before he attacked the Potters. That could be the reason why he isn't completely bodily-dead. It could be that the anker in the scar wasn't planned.", Mz. Smith says.

Bluestone says: " It could be that Noble Taboo doesn't even know about it. It could be that there is a connection or a stronger connection between the scar and the dark wizard. It could be that Noble Taboo can get information through the scar what we doubt or it could be that it would react if someone talks about doing something about it. "

"What does that mean? What aren't you telling me?", asks the Grimm.

Mz. Smith says: " First, Harrison will be fine in 18 days. Taboo Noble must have more than one anker. These ankers keep him more or less bodily-alive."

Grimm: "So. To bodily-kill him we will have to remove the spell, right?"

Mz. Smith: " The spell can't be removed; at least we don't know about that. The objects, in which the kiki part is, must be destroyed."

Grimm: "Harrison?"

Mz. Smith: "The spell can't be removed but it can be moved to a different object."

"So. We move the spell and then destroy it object. How?", says the Grimm.

Mz. Smith: " Close enough. Harrison has destroyed one anker."

The Grimm thinks and asks: "The diary?"

"Yes. Basilisk venom. I don't think that that will work since Harrison has the venom and phoenix tears in his blood. The bodily-killing curse should work too. But we don't know if we can do it or if Taboo Noble has to do it.", says the President.

" Can't we just throw the object inside the line of one of his killing curses?", asks the Grimm.

"That's the plan.", says Agent Bluestone, " We can't tell Harrison about it until we are ready. Will you tell him about it?"

Grimm: "No. That is the reason why we have to wait with the Goblins."

"Yes. After the kika has been moved too an object, we will redo the blood test.", says Bluestone.

Grimm: " We will have the results around October."

The Grimm stops the car in an dark alley and the Magicals leave. He drives to his house.

* * *

**Population**** numbers:**

**The newspaper in 1st year has " oldest wizard, 755 years old, many visitors at a day, 30.000.000 persons. That would mean that there are more than 30 million Magicals on the planet. **

**. **

**What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**27\. August. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

**Reviews: **

**• The newspaper about the break in in the Goblin Bank in the 1st movie has the 30.000.000 thing. In the movie there is the picture on the text but there is a link to a prop with the text. I thought that in the movie it could be inside the newspaper. w w w. ****bonhams.**** com /auctions/19801/lot/97/**

**• Did Dumbeldore take care of his own business? **

**. **

* * *

_Previously: _

_She tells him that she hasn't seen Harry since she called in last time and that Dudley Dursley loudly said that Harry left them._

_**•**_

_That money is in the American Magicals bank now. They postpone the search for other vaults after the Native American blood test is done._

_•_

_"We checked and we think that the scar or in the scar is an anker. That's kiki magic."_

_•_

_" We can't tell Harrison about it until we are ready. Will you tell him about it?"_

_Grimm: "No. That is the reason why we have to wait with the Goblins."_

_"Yes. After the kika has been moved too an object, we will redo the blood test.", says Bluestone._

_Grimm: " We will have the results around October."_

_The Grimm stops the car in an dark alley and the Magicals leave. He drives to his house. _

* * *

.

**Portland **

**15.8.2011 **

The Magicals think that it is secure enough for Harrison to spend the night at Burkhardt's place. It is Monday and the detective left work an hour earlier. He asked the captain.

He and Harrison are looking at mattresses. They find a good one, buy it and bring it to his house. They make Harrison's bed. Harrison loves it. The room really looks good. On Monday Harrison still sleeps at Bluestone's house.

On Tuesday and Wednesday Harrison is doing No-Maj tests. A highschool teacher is with him officially; the female Asian task force member is there too.

On the 17.8.2011 Harrison sleeps at Burkhardt's place. He spends the days often at Bluestone's house with Bluestone or one of the task force members.

Harrison sleeps at the detective's house. He, the detective and Mz. Silverton eat, the detective drives Harrison to Bluestone's place or Harrison and the agent with him walk and then use magic and or public transport to get to Bluestone's house. Harrison spends the day there and reads books or sometimes makes some easy potions. After work his male parent gets him and they eat dinner with Mz. Silverton. Then hwe would sleep in his room. He sometime washes the dishes with the detective together.

They talk with the woman who will have to make the panels to replace the broken ones on the furniture. She agrees to make different motives if she has more time. The first panel will have a forest on it with a teenager walking in the forest.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Portland **

**19.8.2011/ 20.8.2011 **

**Night **

A woman runs on a bridge.

**. **

**Portland**

**20.8.2011**

On the 20.8.2011 the detective phone calls and says that he has a case and that he should stay at Agent Bluestone's place. His girlfriend has been better to his son but the detective still doesn't wants them to be alone in the beginning.

It is very warming the morning and the detective and his partner aren't wearing their jackets.

They find a missing woman. She run and a driver didn't see the woman on the bridge. The car hit the woman.

The nexy day in the early mornings the detective is at Monroe's place. They talk about Ziegevolk and then Monroe asks about Harrison.

"How did that happen?", asks Monroe.

The detective says: " It is a long story. I was young and had a one night stand. I didn't know I had a son until this summer when he searched for me. He found his mother's old diary."

Monroe laughs and says: "That must have been a shock."

Detective: "Monroe. He is a Grimm too."

Monroe looks at him. "Seriously? He is so young. Since when? You aren't bodily-dead. Are you ill? Was his mother a Grimm and bodily-died?"

Detective: "His mother definitely wasn't a Grimm; she was something else. I am not I'll; I actually had a check. He became an active Grimm the same day that I met him."

Monroe: "The same day?"

Burkhardt: "Around one or two hours before I met him."

"Huh?"

Burkhardt: "You know that I asked about different Magicals?"

Monroe: "Yes."

Burkhardt: "Turns out that there are actually wand waving witches. And his mother was one."

Monroe: "A witch?"

Burkhardt: "Yes. A good Magical. Harrison is a Magical too. A wizard."

Monroe: "How is that possible? Wait. Wait. A Grimm and magical. He is like you, right? He isn't a 'cut the head off'' Grimm?"

Burkhardt: "No. And he usually doesn't use his magic to hurt persons."

Monroe: "Good. I didn't think he does but I had to ask."

Burkhardt: "I know. I don't trust every wizard. Especially British Magicals." Monroe looks at him, questioningly. "Long story. They don't want me to talk about them. Harrison has security in the moment and they are invisible. So. Don't talk about it if he is around. I will ask. Perhaps I can tell you about it. Officially. The agent said that I technically could tell my girlfriend but I didn't do it."

Monroe: "Don't want to?"

Burkhardt: "I don't want to and she isn't happy about Harrison. "

He leaves.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Supermarket**

**Shortly after the visit to Monroe **

Thr detective and Mz. Silverton are shopping.

Mz. Silverton: "I met your first girlfriend."

Detective: "That wasn't chemistry. It was stupidity."

Mz. Silverton: "You did cheat on your first girlfriend with your British female."

The detective stops and says: "I didn't cheat. We had broken up, I slept with Harrison's mother and then we were together again."

Mz. Silverton turns to him and says: "It's only chemistry." "That's idiotic and stupidity.", says a woman who walks next to them. The detective agrees.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

The detective is working. They solve the case. The Ziegevolk is arrested on the 22.8.2011. The detective has paperwork to do. Around 14 o'clock they are finished with the paperwork and can go home. He has Tuesday free. He drives to Agent Bluestone's house.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Bluestone's house **

**22.8.2011 **

Bluestone and Harrison are playing a card game. The detective hugs Harrison and tells him that the case is over. Later the detective asks Agent Bluestone if he can tell someone about Magicals.

Bluestone: "Mz. Silverton?"

Burkhardt: "No. Someone else. He wouldn't tell others and I want him to know Harrison. I trust him with Harrison. I don't want to tell others about it."

Bluestone: "Which you don't do with your girlfriend." Technically you are a No-Maj and can tell anybody what you want. Most won't think that it's possible. If you tell one person who keeps the secret it is one thing but if you go around telling it to persons, it could be that they will erase you memories." He tell the Grimm about Rappaport's law and that he doesn't think that they would erase his memories because he wouldn't do the "telling everybody about magic thing". The Grimm ask about protections against it. Bluestone tells him some protections.

Bluestone: " You didn't tell Mz. Silverton about magic and I don't think that you will. If that person would be important to Harrison, than that could be a reason to tell him. You can't get Harrison to show him any spells. So. Technically, by u can tell him but you can't give him real proof and he has to keep the secret."

Burkhardt: "That's fine."

Later when they are leaving to the detective's house, the detective asks the agent when Harrison is outside the car: "Is there a spell to block specific sounds?"

The agent looks at him. "I don't think that our bedroom walls are thick enough but I don't want to stop shout, crying, footsteps or other things.", the detective says, turning a bit red.

" Just some night sport?!" I will put it up tomorrow.", says the wizard, smiling.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Portland **

**23.8.2011 **

**Tuesday **

It has been a great day. They had pancake. Mz. Silverton had to work at the animal clinic. Then he and his male parent played ball in the forenoon. They ordered pizza for lunch. The detective still didn't tell him more about the persons with changing faces. They cooked dinner, or rather the detective cooked and Harrison helped. It was nice to cook together. It was a pasta sauce. Mz. Silverton like it. She has been nice to him the last days.

**Night **

They are asleep. The last days Harrison dreamed about flying on a broom and looking out the plane's window or about Hedwig. This night is different. He sees an old man walking up the stairs. In Great Britain the Dark Noble bodily-murders an old No-Maj man. In Portland Harrison wakes up.

.

**The next day **

**24.8.2011 **

Harrison trusts his parent and tells him about the "dream". The detective takes the forenoon free. He wants him to tell Bluestone about it which they do. Bluestone asks about details. They take him serious. Bluestone wants Harrison to move back to his house which he does. At noon the detective must go to the police station. Harrison stays at Bluestone's house with the Native American wizard who is part of the task force and has long hair. Bluestone says that he will ask around about the scar and " dream".

In reality Agent Bluestone apparats to the Appalachian mountains and asks if they can do the spell earlier. They had originally planned to do it in 4 days. The Magicals have everything ready. They are going to do it tomorrow.

Agent Bluestone apparats to NY. He and his task team search the No-Maj world for information. They use that and Harrison's information to find out where Noble Taboo is.

Around afternoon he apparats back to his house in Portland. The other agent goes to New York. Bluestone doesn't tell Harrison anything about the anker and tomorrow.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Britain **

**24.8.2011 **

Originally the Weasleys planned to invite Harry and Ione Granger to the World Cup if they can have the tickets.

They have the tickets but they can't invite Harry because he is missing. They think about inviting the Granger witch and perhaps a parent but she isn't that important to them without Harry. Mister Weasleys wants to invite them to talk about muggles but they think that they know how to act like muggles and don't need muggles. Mrs. Weasleys is talking about Harry. The two extra tickets go to Magicals. One goes to a Ministry employee what could be good for Mr. Weasley.

On the 25.8. 2011 they use the portkey in the morning. In the evening the World Cup Finale starts.

* * *

**Portland has big Supermarkets that are open on Sunday. (21.8.) **

**. **

**The Goblin Bank:**

**I think that the Goblin bank thing is a British thing (or European). The Goblin wars were only in Great Goblins have the bank because of the wars. So. A British bank. The Goblins send wizards to e.g. Egypt but that doesn't mean they have a main bank there. It could be a side bank or they could be only workers. Theoretically it could be that a non-British wizard has a vault in the Londoner Goblin Bank e.g. if they want Goblin security or travel often to Britain. [With the Dark Noble in the Ministry ( movie 7, 8 ) a Goblin says that the bank isn't under the sole control of his race.]**

**In America the K****eeper of Treasure and American wizarding money**** is taking care of the money. Theoretically it could just the person who decides about the country's money but it sounds like more. Like the person is the KEEPER. And the money isn't Galleons; other magical countries ho didn't have goblin wars have different money too. The keeper is a wizard and not a Goblin. So. At least in the USA or the "new world" the Goblins don't have the sole bank. The Goblins have the sole bank in GB because of the Goblin wars.- No Goblin wars in America. Africa is different too. It could be that the Goblin wars were only a thing in GB (or Europe). Magical Britain was a separate country when the G****oblin wars were. So. It was Goblins vs. British Ministry or Goblins vs. more than one country if they worked together which I doubt. **

**On a 1920s map North Ireland belonged to the British Ministry and (South) Ireland was separate which could mean it has its own Ministry. Goblins have or don't have the sole back in Ireland. **

**Fazit:**

** The Goblins don't have a sole bank (or any) in America and to 90% don't have one in Africa. It is most likely that the Goblin Bank is only the bank in magical GB/ magical British territory. **

**. **

**What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

_**30\. August. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

**I have a big explanation about the Floo network "worldwide" at the bottom. It is overworked. **

**The next chapter has: How much money is in "Harry Potter's" vault and how much us that in $ and €. Bye the way, it isn't enough in the vault. If someone wants to have the money in something else, they can write the money in the review e.g. Canadian Dollar. **

**. **

**Reviews:**

**Many reviews :-) **

**• Ione Granger is Harry Potter's friend. I changed the name. The Weasley uses a nickname.**

**What do you mean it takes sooo long? **

**Mr. Black doesn't know that "Harry" is missing. He I were he was in canon which would most likely be a tropical island. When did he return to Britain in canon?**

**• What do you exactly mean with " _content _longer and more details "? **

**It's funny. I think there was a review which was against thoughts because the person thought it is 1st person POV and didn't know that that it also part of 3rd Peron Point Of View. I'm trying to have the beginning done. It is nerving that it takes so long. It won't take to long till the Grimm can tell Harrison what a Grimm is. **

**I like the 'previously' and it has important tasks. **

* * *

_Previously: _

_Burkhardt: "Turns out that there are actually wand waving witches. And his mother was one."_

_Monroe: "A witch?"_

_Burkhardt: "Yes. A good Magical. Harrison is a Magical too. A wizard."_

_Monroe: "How is that possible? Wait. Wait. A Grimm and magical." _

_•_

_Later the detective asks Agent Bluestone if he can tell someone about Magicals._

_•_

_In Great Britain the Dark Noble bodily-murders an old No-Maj man. In Portland Harrison wakes up._

_•_

_On the 25.8. 2011 they use the portkey in the morning. In the evening the World Cup Finale starts. _

* * *

.

**Portland **

**25.8.2011 **

**Thursday **

In the morning the detective hugs Harrison. He and Bluestone told Harrison that Bluestone will take him to some rare magical animals. The detective goes to work where he sometimes can't concentrate. Bluestone apparates them near the Appalachian mountains. It is an area which is separate and not close to streets or houses.

They walk into a sandy area. Harrison is inside a circle. On the circle line are big stones with runes on them.

Bluestone, who is outside the circle, explains why they are there.

He explains about kiki, the ankers in the diary and his scar, that they don't know if Noble Taboo knows what is happening and that they couldn't tell him before they could remove the anker and what Harrison has to do.

Harrison and the bull are inside the circle.

A big group does the spell.

They try to transfer it to a leather string. They don't know if that is possible. So. The leather string is bound around the head of a bull. They know that the bull will be the anker. They still try it.

After 15 minutes the anker is removed.

After it is removed, a wizard throws a cloth on the bull's head. They do tests. Other Magicals test the Magicals who did the spell. Some Magicals take Harrison to a different protected area. The Magicals cut the bull's eyes out and put something on its ears. They take the bull to a different warded area.

Harrison will have to stay the next days. On Saturday they will test Harrison.

It is warm and Harrison stays in a tent in the protected area.

Bluestone apparates to New York and then phone calls the detective.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Great Britain **

**World Cup **

**25.8.2011 **

**Thursday **

**( I know it's a Monday in canon. But the books doesn't use a calendar; or the days are wrongly counted e.g. Friday is 9. September and Monday is 10. September. So. I use my dates which actually use a calendar. ) **

It is evening when the Finale starts. Draco Malfoy and the Weasley son have a shouting match, or rather the Weasley son shouts. The Weasleys try to look at the players but they don't have field glasses which Harry would have bought if he would have been there. Others in the top box have them.

Around midnight the game is over. Ireland won.

.

**26.8.2011 **

**Night **

Masked Magicals attack the the other Magicals. They are wearing black robes and silverly masks. Wizard and Witches are running away.

There are in the tent when something wakes them up. They run. At one point the Weasleys son want to go and attack the Bodily-death Eaters but the twins pull and push him to run. After the Aurors arrive, they find out that a spell was cast with Mr. Weasley's youngest son's wand. Crouch gives Winky clothes. The house elf is set free.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Appalachian mountains **

**27.8.2011 **

**Saturday **

Detective Burkhardt has the weekend free. Agent Bluestone side- along apparats him to the Appalachian mountains around noon. The Magicals there had tested Harrison and the bull. The anker is in the bull. There is no anker in Harrison's scar. The place where the kika anker was is "healed"; there is no " empty place" where a new anker or something else could connect to Harrison.

Harrison is happy. Burkhardt relaxes and is happy. He had much stress since Agent Bluestone told him about the anker. Agent Bluestone relaxes too and shows them around the buildings and tents.

When they meet the old Native American wizard, he looks closely at the Grimm for a moment and then says: " I will show Harrison and his male parents around the _complete_ place _myself. **Alone!"** _

The old wizard shows them many places where Harrison hasn't been. The older Grimm is enjoying himself very much.

Old Native American wizard: "You are not a Magical?"

Burkhardt: "No I'm a No-Maj."

Old Native American wizard: " A No-Maj. Perhaps you are a mundane but you are something else too."

Burkhardt: "What do you mean?"

Old Native American wizard: "I don't know. I can feel that you are different but I don't know what. The others don't know about it and I won't tell them. They and Robert can't feel it. Robert is a Mage but that doesn't mean that others can't do things better than a Mage or him. Now that I met you, I can feel that Harrison is or has the same something."

Burkhardt: "I'm."

Burkhardt doesn't say anything else and keeps walking.

After a minute he looks at the Native American and asks: "Are we alone? "

Native American: "Yes."

Burkhardt: " Invisible persons or some magical spying?"

Native American: "No. We are alone and your secrets will stay secret."

Burkhardt: "I am a Grimm. Harrison is one too."

Native American: "You aren't talking about a big black dog?!"

Burkhardt: "No. Do the Magicals know about Grimms that aren't black dogs."

Native American: "No. I know that there are things that the magical world doesn't know about and it is better like that. There are places where the Magicals think that they can and should make laws and decide about everything and everyone who isn't a No-Maj. Technically, they do it to the No-Majs too when they erase their memories."

Harrison: "Isn't that for protection?"

Native American: "Yes and No. There isn't a reason to make laws for house elves, goblins, Veelas, werewolves and others. They have there own laws. There could be a general laws but the other races have to make them too and agreed to them. IIn Britain the Magicals don't let the goblins have wands. Why can't a goblin buy a wand too? Why does a wizard decide what a goblin can own or do. They and others should be treated as equals. They don't have their own countries. Magicals and they live together in the same countries. They should have the same rights. They should be able to vote and say what they want."

Burkhardt: "You are right. I didn't think that it is this bad." Harrison nods.

The Native American wizard smiles and nods at them. He says: " There is no need to show them anything else that still exists. There are some that can be trusted and there are some that would do drastic things. There are things that Magicals forget or think are children stories or they haven't met them in a larger group or dimension.

I know that we have to erase the memories to protect us but No-Majs have a right to them. There are cases where there is no need to erase memories. If the No-Majs would invent something and erase our memories of them wouldn't that be wrong too? They can hurt us and we can hurt them. Many Magicals actually do hurt them. In some countries there are men who rape No-Maj woman and than erase the memory. In magical America we hunt and catch them but they are other countries where it isn't a big deal. Perhaps they will decide to let the No-Majs know about us in the future.

Things like this usually are found out somehow. A genetic test, accidentally magic live on TV, the No-Maj President's children could be Magicals, one of the children who decide to not go to the magical school or something else.

I'm a native American. I know how we were and are treated. There are good and bad persons. There are the ones that want to own land and money. It will be difficult and dangerous but perhaps the Magicals will understand that they have to do things _together_ with the No-Majs."

They walk for a minute when the detective asks: "How do I know that I alone or there isn't someone spying on me magically?"

Native American: "You like your privacy. And you want to teach your son? I can give you something which will show you if you have your privacy,"

They talk more. Then the old wizard asks: "What is a Grimm?"

* * *

**The Floo:**

**Floo powder was invented in the 13th century.**

**There most likely wasn't a Floo network ****in America (or between America—Irland/GB) in the 17th century or the Ilvermorny school ****headmistress's aunt wold have used it to travel to America. Scamander- Fantastic Beast and Where to find them didn't use the Floo in 1926. Was there a fireplace in the movie?**** At the world Cup the visitors used portkeys and not the Floo. So. There isn't an international Floo network, or rather just a seperate Floo network in (every) "Magic country".**

**There was a (British) newspaper: monitor international travel - portkeys. If the British could leave the country with the Floo, it would be in the newspaper too; or an international Floo would be. ****There is the idea that it is an European network and there is a separated international Floo network but it is more logical that it is a British network. Depending how it works, it could be only Small Britain. (Small Britain = England, Scotland and Wales)**

**In the a magical NY newspaper there was " Officials apologise for Southern Floo network congestion " in (1926?). So. It could be southern Britain, southern NY, what the No-Majs call "Southern States" in USA, Southern America continent + Africa or an area in America like "West-/ East- coast. Magical America had 4 areas: Pacific, Mountain, Central, Eastern. There is no 'South'. In addition, the American newspapers doesn't always add the country if it is about a foreign nation. E.g. " Ministry of Magic" doesn't have a British. So. It could mean that "Southern Floo" is a Floo outside the USA.**

**It could also be that the Floo network doesn't work over " big water" e.g. Atlantic. It could be that some countries or areas have a Floo. It the single networks aren't connected together e.g. you can't use a Floo to travel Britain—France or USA East coast—West coast.**

**There is no international Floo network but it could be that every country (or some countries) has a separate Floo network. Some countries have their territory divided into areas****which have their own separate networks. You can't travel between different Floo networks. So. You can't travel between countries or leave the country with the Floo.**

**While I researched US colonisation for the story, I found that around/before the 13. Colonies there was something "Colonies (/North Colonies)" and " South Colonies ". ****_I think I know more that some US pupils about it. _****So it could be that British Magicals brought the Floo to America's East coast. I would like to know what you need for a network. Perhaps one Magical knew how it works and did a small network. But it isn't a popular something. It could be that the Southern Floo network is the network in the " Southern Colonies ". That would mean that the East coast has two small networks. It is a bit logical that British Magicals would want to have a Floo or miss their Floo in America and then try to make one.**

**I think that that's the only Floo in America like a historical thing. MACUSA didn't make it a country thing. Seriously, the security threat! Would you want a place _inside _your warded houses where someone can arrive when he wants to? If there is a password version, that someone just has to wait next to a public Floo, invisibly.**

**So. It could be that the Southern Floo network is a small historical and regional network on the East coast or a network outside the USA or the southern network in Britain.**

**Fazit:**

**1\. There isn't a international Floo. One can't travel between countries or different Floo networks with the Floo.**

**2\. It could be that t****he Floo is (most likely) just something inside Britain or that some specific only-regional areas in other countries and/or other countries have their own separate Floo network. **

**. **

**How many where there at the world Cup? 1000s? 10000s? **

**. **

**What doyou think? Do you like it? **


	13. Chapter 13

_**1\. September. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

**At the bottom is a part about Galleons and vaults. ****The chapter is a bit shorter but the information is very good.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**• Juicy parts? What did you think about? **

**• Bodily-dead means that the body is dead and it doesn't say things about other things. Do you know clinically dead? **

**• Harrison is happy that he is in Portland. Why do you think differently? **

* * *

_Previously: _

_After 15 minutes the anker is removed._

_•_

_Agent Bluestone side- along apparats him to the Appalachian mountains around noon._

_•_

_When they meet the old Native American wizard, he looks closely at the Grimm for a moment and then says: " I will show Harrison and his male parents around the complete place myself. **Alone!" **_

_**• **_

_Then the old wizard asks: "What is a Grimm?" _

* * *

.

Burkhardt says: "A Grimm is someone who can see persons who hides. A Grimm can see what is beneath the surface. The mister inside someone."

The old Native American man nods.

Burkhardt: "A Grimm and a Detective."

The old wizard says: "That is a good combination."

They smile.

They go back to the old wizards tent. He gives the detective a thin leather strap; it has a stone on it. The stone will turn dark blue if there is a spying spell; it will turn red if there is a Magicals hiding, invisibly. When they go back to Blackstone, children run up to the detective and hug his legs.

Bluestone side- along apparats them to Portland.

The detective wants to take Harrison and do so many things but he can't. Harrison isn't a threat. That stupid magic school is going to start and thy won't leave Harrison alone for more than some minutes. Some things will have to wait.

Harrison will sleep at home tonight but he will have to sleep at Bluestone's house n the 29. August. It will become more difficult, the closer it gets to Hogwarts's start. Dumbeldore will try what he can to present "Harry" at Hogwarts on 1. September.

On Saturday the two Grimms, Bluestone and his task force eat at Bluestone's house in Portland. Bluestone copied Harrison's memories about the "dream".

After that the Grimms drive home. Sadly Mz. Silverton took the weekend free. So. They won't be alone. Robert would have still been there but that doesn't really count. He would have left them alone if he asked. Mz. Silverton asks them about the days that he hasn't been there. The detective lied and said that it was about the school. Harrison lies too. He still has to do one test.

They spend the weekend having fun.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**New York **

**MACUSA **

**Task force office **

**29.8.2011 **

**Monday **

The task force is going over the plan. With Harrison's memories and a lot of searching and spying. They found the Riddle House or Mansion. Riddle was the name on the diary which was an anker. Riddle was a wizard student at Hogwarts around the time that the Taboo Noble could ave been there. The he had tat information for a long time. The American Magicals searched for the names in that years to find him but they only managed to take the persons out that definitely weren't the Taboo Noble it still had been many names. In the last years they managed to reduce the number but it was still too much. They didn't trust Dumbeldore that the Taboo Noble was completely bodily-dead. With the information that the Taboo Noble is Riddle they found the place and the old No-Maj. Since the World Cup was over, it could be that they changed to a different place but after the attack at the World Cup there are still many Aurors searching and it hasn't been a week. There aren't secure that he really is there or they would send 4 Battle -Auror groups to take him out. The international problem could be dealt with if they would be successful. There is the problem with the anker. They don't know how many of them are. Dumbeldore would search for "Harry" in America because he would think that that is how the Americans knew about it. If the Taboo Noble would be completely bodily-dead, that wouldn't be a big problem. The result is that the task force and the President won't send Battle- Auror groups there.

But they will use it for something else.

Two specialist battle aurors use a plane to fly to Britain with the bull and then drive near the Riddle house. Bluestone has to stay in New York. One of the wizards is a Specialist in wards. He will let them through the wards without breaking them or alerting someone. The other Specialist, who is a task force member, will hide them and direct the bull.

The Taboo Noble and another wizard are there. The wizards will use a spell on the bull that will stop every spell except the Bodily-killing curse if they will need it. The bull bursts through the door and the other wizard jumps away and flees. The Taboo Noble has to protect himself; he uses the Bodily-killng curse. Perhaps it's his favourite spell. The bull falls down and the Taboo Noble shouts and falls unconscious. The other wizard looks at the bull which doesn't move and shots another spell at it. The bull is dead. The American wizard checks the bull and leather band with an "invisible" spell.

The anker is destroyed.

The wizards think about kidnapping/arresting the Taboo Noble but they don't do that. They leave the house and the warded area. They didn't leave traces. They drive and then fly back home. At night they are back in New York and report in the MACUSA HQ.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**America **

**29.8.2011 **

**Monday **

Harrison has spend his day near the Appalachian mountains. He stayed in a warded area and a teenager witch explains some potion plants and how they are used e.g. cut, dried etc. He will stay the night and then the Magicals will test him again. Depending on the test results, he will be in Portland tomorrow.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Hogwarts **

**30.8.2011 **

**Tuesday **

Dumbeldore is angry. He couldn't find Harry Potter. The Minister kept it quiet but that won't work in 2 days. He doesn't have any blood left. He planned to recruit some of the foreign wizards. It won't look good that he lost Harry Potter. Would it work if he said that he run away? Blame Black? No. He needed Black; he can't publicly say that it was Black. Should he start to train Longbottom? His Grandmother didn't let him have contact before Hogwarts and kept him isolated. Perhaps he should be nice to him. So. He will have a back up. But the Longbottom wasn't very strong. He used every magical option that he had. The Ministry tried to use the trace on Harry's wand but they couldn't find him. The official Hogwarts letter didn't find him; envelope didn't automatically have an address on it.

Perhaps he has luck and Harry will be on the Hogwarts Train. He just left the Dursleys and wants to be back in Hogwarts. His _only _friends are at Hogwarts. Harry didn't write to his friends. When Harry will be back in Hogwarts, he will put Harry back in his place.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

**Portland **

**30.8.2011 **

**Tuesday **

Harrison is back in Portland. He spends his day at Bluestone's house with Bluestone.

The detective wants to take his afternoon free; he can leave the station around 14 o'clock. He drives to Bluestone's house. While Harrison is in the bathroom, he asks Robert Bluestone if the anker problem is solved and if he can talk around Harrison freely. The agent says 'Yes' and adds that the anker is destroyed. He repeats that when Harrison is back.

The detective takes Harrison to a park where they eat lunch.

* * *

**.**

**Galleon = G, Sickle = S, Knut = K**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Size of a Galleon:**

**Diameter: ∅= 3 cm**

**Thickness: 0,3 cm =3 mm**

**.**

**Comparison:**

**US quarter ∅≈ 2,4 cm**

**EU 2 € coin: ∅≈ 2,6 cm**

**UK 1 £ coin (since 2017): ∅= 2,3 cm**

**5 ¥ (Japanese Yen) coin: ∅= 2,2 cm; ****500 ¥ (Japanese Yen) coin: ∅≈ 2,7 cm**

**Diameter: I choose a size which is a bit bigger than usual coins but is still not too big. At the World Cup a "farmer" No-Maj said that 'gold coins in the size of hubcaps'. A hubcaps isn't only the hubcap of a modern car but a small (∅= 5 cm) metal piece which is in the centre of the wooden wheel of a wood horse/ wood carriage. A 5 cm big coin would be too big. So. I choose a smaller more realistic size. A 3 cm coin is realistic in the Middle Ages too.**

**Thickness: I guessed 3 mm. It is a good middle size and a practical size. In the Middle Ages 3 mm or 5 mm are realistic.**

**A Galleon would be a bit bigger than a UK 2 £ coin (∅= 2,8 cm/ T= 0,25 cm).**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Volume of a Galleon:**

**Volume ≈ 2,12 cm³ ≈ 2 cm³**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**How many Galleons would that be?**

**1 Litre (milk): ≈ 472 G**

**1 Gallon (milk): ≈ 1789 G**

**1m³: ≈ 471.698 G**

**.**

**(3,79 Litre ≈ 1 Gallon)**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Size of Sickles and Knut's:**

**Didn't Hagrid say something like ' The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the small (bronze) ones are Knut's '.**

**That could mean that Sickles and Galleons have the same size because Hagrid differences between them only with the colour not the size.**

**Knut's are a lot smaller. Since Knut's aren't worth much, they can be ignored in some areas. 1 £≈ 500 Knuts**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Worth in No-Maj money: (25.08.2011)**

**1 G: ~ 5£ ~ 8,16 $ ~ 5,68 € ~ 631.03 ¥**

**472 G: ~ 2.360 £ ~ 3.851 $ ~ 2.677 €**

**1789 G: ~ 8.945 £ ~14.595 $ ~ 10.145 €**

**471.698 G: ~ 2.358.490 £ ~ 3.848.303 $ ~ 2.674.851 €**

**.**

**1 Sickle: ~ 0,29£/ 0,30 £ ~ 0,48 $ ~ 0,34€**

**472 S: ~ 139 £ ~ 227 $ ~ 157 €**

**1789 S: ~ 526 £ ~ 859 $ ~ 597 €**

**471.698 S: ~ 138.735 £ ~ 226.371 $ ~ 157.344 €**

* * *

**.**

**What do you think about my story? **


End file.
